


To Patrick, From Pete

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Rosie AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Patrick,</p><p>I think I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since we were kids. I only realized it when you left me behind.</p><p>Come back to me, Patrick.</p><p>Please.</p><p>From Pete"</p><p>[message deleted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A "Love, Rosie" AU that nobody asked for.

**To Pete,**  
You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Tuesday the 27th of April in my house. We are having a magician and you can come to my house at 2 o’clock. It is over at 5 o’clock. I hope you will come,  
\- From your best friend Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Yes I will come to your brithday party on Wensday.  
\- Form Pete

 **To Pete,**  
My birthday party is on Tuesday not Wednesday. You can’t bring hemmy to the party because mum says so. He is a smelly dog. - From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
do not care wot your stupid mum says hemmy wants to come.  
\- Form Pete

 **To Pete,**  
My mum is not stupid you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. He will brust the baloons.  
\- From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Then I am not going.  
\- Form Pete

 **To Pete,**  
Fine.  
\- From Patrick

 **Dear Ms. Wentz,**  
I just called by to have a word with you about my son Patrick’s birthday on the 27th of April. Sorry you weren’t in when I called, I’ll call around again later this afternoon and hopefully we can talk then. I think there seems to be some sort of little problem with Pete and Patrick lately, I don’t quite think they’re on talking terms. Hopefully you can fill me in on the situation when we meet. Patrick would really love if he came to his birthday party. I’m looking forward to meeting the mother of this charming young man!  
See you then,  
-Patricia Stump

 **To Trick,**  
I would be happy to go to your brithday party next week. Thank you fro inviting me and hemmy.  
\- Form Pete your frend

 **To Trick,**  
Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry hemmy brust the baloons and ate your cake. He was hungry because mum says dad eats all our leftovers. See you at skool tomorrow.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
Thanks for the present. Its OK about what hemmy did. Mum says she needed a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit mad though. He said the old one was fine but mum thinks the house smells of poo now. Look at Ms. Casey’s nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen.  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
I no and she has a big snot hanging down too. She is the ugliest alien I have ever seen. I think we should tell the police we have an alien as a teacher who has a really smelly breath and—

 **Dear Mr. and Ms. Wentz,**  
I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Pete is progressing at school. I would like to talk about the recent change in his behavior along with the problem of his note-writing during class. I would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.  
\- Yours sincerely, Ms. Casey

 **To Pete,**  
I hate that we dont sit together anymore in class. I’m stuck beside stinky Jack who picks his nose and eats it. It is gross. What did your mum and dad say about Ms. Big nose alien?  
\- From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Mum did not say much because she kept laffing. I dont no why. I no it is reall boring up the front of the class. Smelly breath Ms. Casey keeps on lucking at me. Have to go.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.  
From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Sorry misster prefect. I no how to spell it.  
\- Pete

Hello form Spain! The weather is really nice. It is hot and sunny. There is a swimming pool with a big slide. It is cool. Met a freind called Gabe. He is cool. See you in 2 weeks. Oh I broke my arm coming down the slide. I went to the hopsital. My freind Gabe signed my cast. You can too when I get home if you like.  
\- **Pete**

 **To Pete,**  
Hello from Lundin. My hotel is the one in the picture on thefront. My room is the one that is 7 up from the ground but you cantseeme in the postcard. The buses are all red like your toys yougot lastChristmas. Everyone talks with that funny voice but are nice. Have met a frend called Gerard. We go swimming together. Bye.  
\- Love from Patrick

 **To Pete,**  
Why amnt I invited to your birthday party this year? I know most of the boys from the class are going. Are you mad at me?  
\- Patrick

 **Dear Patricia,**  
I’m sorry about Pete’s behavior this week. I know that Patrick is upset about not going to the party and he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t been invited. To be honest I can’t quite understand it myself; I have tried to talk to Pete but I’m afraid I can’t get inside the mind of a 10-year-old boy! I think it’s just a case of his not being able to invite him because he wants to be with the 'big boys'. Unfortunately he seems to be at that age... Please give my love to Patrick, it seems so unfair to the sweet boy and when I spoke to him last week, I could see how hurt he was. Perhaps myself and Peter can take the two of them out some other evening during the week.  
Best wishes!  
\- Dale Wentz

 **To Trick,**  
The party was not very good. You did not miss anything. The boys are stupid. Phil threw his pizza in Jameses sleeping bag and when James woke up he had tomato and cheese stuck in his hair and everything and my mum tried to wash it and it would not go away and then Jameses mum gave out to Phils mum and my mum went real red and my dad said something I didn’t here and Jameses mum started to cry and then everyone went home. Do you want to go to the cimena on Friday and go to McDonald’s after? My mum and dad will bring us.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
Sorry about your party. Phil is a weirdo anyway. I dont like him. Philly the Willy is his name. I will ask my mum and dad about the cinema. Look at Ms. Casey’s skirt it looks like my grannys. Or it looks like hemmy puked up all over it and then did a poo and the—

 **Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stump,**  
I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Patrick’s recent behavior in school and his note-writing during class. How does Thursday at 3 p.m. sound?  
\- Ms. Casey

 **Pete,**  
I don’t think my mum and dad will let me go to the cinema tonight. I hate not sitting beside you. It’s so boring. Frizzy lizzys hair is blocking my view of the blackboard. Why does this happen to us all the time?  
\- Patrick

 **TO TRICK**  
HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY! LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER XXX

 **To Pete,**  
You wrote that card didn’t you?  
\- From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
I really don’t no what you’re talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine’s card?  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
How did you know it was a Valentine’s card! The only way you could know is if you sent it. You like me Pete.  
\- From Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Of corse I do. You're my bestfreind Trick. You're like the bestest frend ever and hemmy too.  
\- Form Pete

 **To Pete,**  
Then hemmy got a valentines card too?  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Yep but he just drooled all over it.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
I think he liked it. Now leave me alone before Ms. Casey sees us  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Oh. What happened to you? You’ve turned into such a swot.  
\- Pete

Yes Pete and that’s why I’ll go places in life, like going to college... unlike you...  
\- From **Patrick**

 **To Trick,**  
You're so boring, Trick. Good thing I like you so I'll come with you and hemmy too.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
I know you like me. Don't worry I like you too. And hemmy. Now shut up for a while before we get caught.  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Okay.  
\- Pete


	2. Chapter 2

**To Trick,**  
You coming to our concert later? Screw curfew we're adults!!!  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
I'm sixteen years old, Pete.  SIXTEEN.  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
C'mon, Pattycakes. You're like more mature than your age and I'm a legal adult so no worries!!! I'll take care of you!  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
I'm sorry if the only adults I trust right now are my parents and your parents. And does "take care" include making out with Jeanae while I awkwardly watch Star Wars again?  
**P.S.** Don't  **ever** call me 'Pattycakes'

\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
That was like, a week ago, Trickster!! It's not like I see Jeanae everyday! A guy's gotta make the most of it!  _You know what I mean._  
**p.s.** Pattycakes is an adorable nickname~  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
First of all, you and Jeanae text everyday, Pete. Secondly. I don't need that mental image, I have no idea what you mean and I'd rather not think about it. And third, I hate you for calling me with your nicknames.  
\- Patrick

 **Trick,**  
You wound me, Patrick. But we're going to the concert, right?  
**p.s.** I'll give you David Bowie's newest album if you come with me.  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,  
** You know me too well. I'll ask Mom. Apparently, she trust you more than Ms. Quinn, my science teacher.  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
Hell yeah!! See you tonight!!!! ;)  
**p.s.** don't trust science teachers  
\- Pete

 **MrsPStump:**  
Hello, Pete. I allowed Patrick to come with you but there's some rules:  
1\. No Drinking and Smoking  
2\. Stay close with each other  
3\. Bring Patrick home safely (and alive)

Take care and have fun!  
_Received: 5:38pm_

 **Pete Wentz:**  
Uh, Mrs. Stump? Can we get a ride home? Patrick isn't feeling so good right now.  
_Received: 11:56pm_

 

 **Mr. and Mrs. Stump,**  
Enclosed is the medical bill for Patrick Stump's stomach pumping on the 12th of January.  
\- Dr. Montgomery

 

 **Trick,**  
Your mum is guarding the door like a vicious dog so I don't think I'll get to see you for the next 10 years or so. The kind big bro who loves you so much has agreed to pass this on to you. You own him big time...  
I'm so sorry about the other day. Maybe you were right. Maybe that tequila wasn't such a good idea. It seemed so wise at that time. After that concert, that poor bar man will probably be closed down for serving us. Told you that fake ID my friend got would work for you, even though yours did say you were born on the 31st of February!!  
  
Are you okay?? I'm really sorry, Patrick. Please talk to me. :(  
\- Pete

 

 **Dear Patricia,**  
Hello. Can I please talk to you about Pete and Patrick? I know what my son did last week was very moronic. But can't you at least give them a chance again? I'm worried about Pete. He hasn't been eating well. When he comes home from school, he just goes straight to his room and never leaves. I pass by his room one night and I hear him crying.  
Patricia, our children will keep making mistakes, but they learn from this. On behalf of Pete, I deeply apologize for what happened to Patrick. I hope we can talk about this in person and resolve this issue.  
\- Dale Wentz

 

 **Pattycakes:**  
Patrick?? I know you're probably still mad at me and your Mum but I'm really  **REALLY** sorry. You haven't talked to me for a week. You've been avoiding me in school. I can't sleep well without you, talking to me at nights. I can't concentrate without you keeping my focus. I really miss you, Patrick. I'm so sorry. :(  
Please talk to me.  
_Sent: 12:03am_

 

 ** _You have an instant message from:_ Patrick**  
  
**Patrick:** I forgive you, Pete.   
**Pete:** really??? does that mean we're bestfriends again??  
**Patrick:** I swear, Pete. You're like, 5 years old. We'll always be best friends, no matter what.  
**Patrick:** My mum says that she forgives you too, as long as you don't let it happen again.  
**Pete:** i could kiss you so bad right now  
**Patrick:** Save that for Jeanae, dummy. How about we listen to that David Bowie CD you bought for me tomorrow?  
**Pete:** definitely  
**Patrick:** Good night, Pete. Sweet dreams.

_**Patrick has logged off** _

 

 **Pete:** YEEEESSSSSS!!!!  
**Gabe:** That better be the sound of someone who just got laid.  
**Pete:** much better than that man! patrick has forgiven me!!!!!  
**Gabe:** Of course he was gonna forgive you, man. I've met the guy for just, one time, and I sure as hell know the little dude doesn't even know how to hold a grudge.  
**Pete:** shut up gabe don't ruin the moment.  
**Gabe:** You're the one who's chatting me, _amigo_. I swear, it's either you're in love with Patrick and you're just too dumb to notice it or you're just  **in love** with Patrick.  
**Pete:** i don't get what you're saying. patrick's like, my bestest friend in the whole world and I'm dating jeanae and she's really hot and she has pretty eyes tho not as pretty as patrick's--  
**Gabe:** Yeah, man. Sure. Pretty eyes.  _"patrick's like, the most awesome thing, Gabe. he has this cool music collection, oh do you know he plays the drums?? and the guitars?? he's like a musical genius--"_  
**Pete:** SAPORTA  
**Gabe:** Admit it,  _amigo_. You're head over heels in love with him--  
**Pete:** i hate you so much  
**Gabe:** I love you too, Wentz.  
  
_**Pete has logged off**_

  
**To Trick,**  
Patrick guess what?? I asked Jeanae to be my girlfriend and she said yes!!  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
_Holy smokes!_ Congratulations, Pete! You've been dating for almost 4 months now, right? Wow, who are you and what have you done with my best friend who only last a week in relationships???  
\- Patrick

 **To Trick,**  
I'm a new man, Trick! And I love her. How about you?? Any plans on meeting someone, Von Stump??  
\- Pete

 **To Pete,**  
I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Besides, who'll be interested in chubby me?  
\- Patrick

 **Trick,**  
Patrick, I swear to God, you're like, an amazing guy. Stop seeing yourself negatively!! You're worth more than the world. you're talented, you're smart, and you put your heart in everything you do. Who wouldn't be interested for a man like that??  
\- Pete

 **Pete,**  
Thanks, Pete. You're a pretty awesome best friend. Thank you for always believing in me.  
\- Patrick

 **Trick,**  
There's no one I'd rather believe in than you.  
\- Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing a story is no easy feat. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I love Gabe Saporta by the way. Just saying.
> 
> (I'm listening to Panic! At The Disco's newest song, "Victorious" while typing this story. Go have a listen and eNJOy)


	3. Chapter 3

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:**  patrick  
  
Pete: hey patrick guess what!!  
  
**Pete:** paaaaaaatriiccckk  
  
**Pete: VON STUMP**  
  
**Pete: PATTYCAK--**  
  
**Patrick:** Pete, I swear to God I'm going to kill you if you continue that name.

 **Pete:** aww, c'mon trick it's adorable  
  
**Patrick:** Shut it. We're in the middle of class, Pete. What do you want?  
  
**Pete:** well, trick I have some news for you do you wanna hear it?  
  
**Patrick:** Nope.  
  
**Pete:** well i'm telling you anyway  
  
**Patrick:** La la la la la la la  
  
**Pete:** shut up and read Stump  
  
**Patrick:** Okay, so what's this exciting news? This better be worth my time.  
  
**Pete:** well, Mr. Worth-My-Time, guess who just got laid  
  
**Patrick:** Uh, I dunno... maybe Jeanae?

 **Pete:** and who else?????  
  
**Patrick:** Someone who isn't you?  
  
**Pete:** of course it's me haha no longer a virgin boy  
  
**Pete:** hello? still there??  
  
**Pete:** paaaaaaaaaaaatrick~  
  
**Patrick:** Sorry, I seem to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself out. I had an awful dream you said you are no longer a virgin boy. I suppose that means you won't be wearing your underwear over those tights anymore.  
  
**Pete:** i have no need for underwear at all now.  
  
**Mr. Wellington:** Maybe Mr. Not-So-Virgin boy and his friend would like to go to the Principal's Office?  
  
**Patrick:** WHAT??? OH SIR PLEASE, I WAS LISTENING TO YOU! IT WAS PETE--  
  
**Mr. Wellington:** Patrick, I haven't spoken for the last 15 minutes. You are supposed to be working on an assignment now.  
  
**Patrick:** It was Pete's fault. He has an awful influence on me. He never let's me concentrate on school work.  
  
**Pete:** i just had something really important to tell Patrick and it just couldn't wait  
  
**Mr Wellington:** So I see Pete, congratulations.  
  
**Pete:** eh... how do you know it was...  
  
**Mr Wellington:** I think you two would find it interesting sometimes if you listen to me every now and again. You can really learn some useful tips like how to keep an instant message private so everyone else on the other computers can't see.  
  
**Pete:** are you telling me other people can read this?  
  
**Mr. Wellington:** Yes, I am.  
  
**Pete:** Oh fuck me.  
  
**Mr. Wellington:** Language, Peter. Didn't you just get laid?  
  
**Patrick:** Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
**Mr: Wellington:** Well I'm glad someone appreciates my humor. Maybe you'd like to continue your laughing session in the Principal's Office?  
  
**Patrick:** Yes, sir.  
  
**Pete:** ha hahahahaha  
  
**Mr. Wellington:** You too, Mr. Not-so-Virgin.

 

 

 **From: Patrick**  
**To: Pete**  
**Subject:** Musician at Work (do not disturb)  
  
So, I'm in Dad's recording studio right now. Dad is friends with some pretty awesome musicians. I talked with one of the drummers from this band I'm not familiar with, and he told me all these cool stuff about the drums and in being a drummer. They're going to different places just to perform and I think that's awesome. I think I'd love to be a drummer in a band one day. I'd like to experience that moment where it's just me and the music in front of the crowd. But I'm more of a background guy than someone who'd want to be noticed.    
I don't like being in front of so many people though so I better work on that.   
A very inspired Patrick.

 

 **From: Pete**  
**To: Patrick**  
**Subject:** To a very inspired Patrick  
  
I'm glad you seem to have found your calling. You're amazing, Trick. And, you're not just some "background-guy" that you say you are. You're so talented, Trick. You can play almost every instrument! Not every "background-guy" can do that! You deserve to be on that stage. How about we start a band? We can find members! We'll make a name for ourselves! How does that sound??  
A very enthusiastic Pete

  
  
**From: Patrick**  
**To: Pete**  
Subject: A band?  
  
You want to start a band? I dunno, Pete. I mean, I like the idea but... we're still students, you know? We have be in college, and then find a work, and probably get settled in. It just sounds so... Impossible. And I don't want to disappoint Mum, or Dad. They want me with a degree. I just think it's too soon, Pete.

 

 **From: Pete**  
**To: Patrick**  
**Subject:** A band? (re:)  
  
C'mon, Patrick. You're going to be 18 soon. You can make your own decisions. And you won't disappoint your parents. Your Dad is a musician and he seems happy with his life. It won't affect anything or your studies!

 

 **From: Patrick**  
**To: Pete**  
**Subject:** A band? (re: re:)  
  
I'll think about it.

 

 **Dear Pete,**  
  I'm applying for a university in New York. I'm going to take accountancy. Because that's what Mum wants, and that's probably what I'd want, too. Pete, I know we talked about wanting to start a band and making a name, but sometimes, life isn't that easy. There are so many struggles that you have to go through before we get there. Did you know, my Mum talked to me last night and told me not to be like my Dad.  _Don't be a musician. Look at where your father is now._ Did you know they were planning on having a divorce? Did you know my Mum cried when she told me that she can't make her family whole anymore? I can't take it, Pete. I want to make Mum happy. I'm not mad at Dad, I won't be mad because it's not worth it. He can drink and smoke all he wants, but I'll never be like him.  
I'm sorry, Pete. I hope you understand.

**From your best friend, Patrick**

 

 

 **You have an instant message from: PETE**  
  
**Pete:** he's going to leave me  
  
**Gabe:** Who?  
  
**Pete:** patrick's going to leave me he can't leave me Gabe!  
  
**Gabe:** Whoa,  _amigo. **BREATHE.**_ I can hear you hyperventilating from here. Tell me, what happened?  
  
**Pete:** his shitty father couldn't take care of his family right. they're going to have a divorce, and patrick is applying for a university in New York.  ** _NEW YORK,_** GABE.  
  
**Gabe:** Wait, you mean he's coming here? Jesus, Pete. New York is like, 11 hours from here to there. You can visit him or something--  
  
**Pete:** you don't understand!! I won't see him anymore. I can't listen to music with him or watch on Netflix with him, I can't hug him or cuddle him or touch him. I won't see his adorable face and adorable smile when I see him or his grumpy face when I call him 'Pattycakes'. What if he finds a new friend and forgets about me?? What if he finds a  **girlfriend** and forgets about me??? We've been together since we were kids, Gabe! I can't... I can't let him go just like that!! What should I do--  
  
**Gabe:** PETE! Can you calm down?? Patrick can make those decisions on his own. I know, I've only met him once, but he seems like a guy who values people who are important to him. And that includes you. Trust him, Pete. The world is a big place, but people always know where their home is. Patrick's home is in Chicago with you in it.  
  
**Pete:**...Gabe, wow. I-I don't know what to say... You're kind of an asshole lots of times.  
  
**Gabe:** Shut up, Wentz. I  _can_ be an asshole, but not  _always_.  
  
**Pete:** I think I'd prefer  _Not-Always-Asshole_  Gabe.  
  
**Gabe:** I thought you love me, Wentz. The  _asshole_ Gabe.  
  
**Gabe:** And I think you need to lay low on your love struck feelings for Patrick. You have a girlfriend, for goodness sake. Stop being so clingy over Patrick and cling to your girlfriend.  
  
**Pete:** I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR PATRICK. HE'S MY BESTFRIEND AND THIS IS A NORMAL FEELING.  
  
**Gabe:** Yeah, man. Keep telling that to yourself. Don't come crying to me once you realize the truth.  
  
**Pete:** why are we even friends,  _asshole_ Gabe?  
  
**Gabe:** I don't know,  _doofus_ Pete. I don't know.

 

 

 **PeteyBby <3:**  
Hey, babe. Can I ask something? Do you think I'm too clingy?  
_Received: 2:06 am_

 **JeanaeBae <3** **:**

Yes. Now go to sleep, it's 2 am.  
_Received: 2:10 am_  
  
**Pattycakes:**  
Hey, Trick? Do you think I'm clingy?  
_Sent: 2: 15 am_

 **PeterPanda:**  
Well, honestly, yeah you are, Pete. Why do you ask? Existential Crisis?  
_Sent: 2:16 am_  
  
**Pattycakes:**  
No, not really, I just... do you think I'm suffocating to be with?  
_Sent: 2:18_ _am_  
  
**PeterPanda:**  
So you ARE having an existential crisis. To answer your question, I honestly don't mind. You're always like that to people who you feel very comfortable with. And I treat that as an honor.  
_Sent: 2: 21 am_  
  
**Pattycakes:**  
~~I hate that you're going to leave me. Nobody understands me like you do. Not even Jeanae.~~   ~~Why are you so unfair, saying things like that then you'll just leave me?~~   ~~Don't leave me.~~   ~~Please...~~    
_[message saved to drafts]_

 **Pattycakes:**  
Thanks, Patrick. :)  
_Sent: 2:50 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete is existential as fuck. (Did I forgot to mention that he's oblivious as fuck as well??)
> 
> I feel like I've made mistakes but I don't have time to worry about it because I should be doing my report right now like a good student.
> 
> Listening to New Politics right now. Such a great jam. "West End Kids" is my absolute fave.


	4. Chapter 4

_**You have an instant message from: GERARD** _

**Gerard:** Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump, what is wrong with you?

 **Patrick:** Did you forget your caffeine? What did I do this time at 12AM in the morning?

 **Gerard:** You're applying for a University in New York, that's what. First of all, how dare you leave your best friend behind.

 **Patrick:** Look, I've already explained myself to Pete. He understands. I know he's okay with it.

 **Gerard:** But did he  ** _tell_  **you that he's okay with it?

 **Patrick:** He's okay with it.

 **Gerard:** I highly doubt that.

 **Patrick:** How do you know, Gerard? You're not his best friend.

 **Gerard:** But you're  ** _his._**

 **Gerard:** How about you, Patrick? Are **you**  okay with leaving him?

 **Patrick:** Yeah.

 **Gerard:** Really?

 **Patrick:** Really.

 **Gerard:** _Really_ , really?

 **Patrick:** GERARD.

 **Gerard:** Come on, Patrick. You've been best friends for years. You've been together through thick and thin. You're part of each other's lives. How are you just okay with that?

 **Patrick:** BECAUSE I TRY TO BE, ALRIGHT?

 **Patrick:** Do you think I want to leave him? Do you know how hard it was for me to write that letter where I tell him that I can't join along in his dreams of making a band? Do you know how scared I am that he'll forget me when I leave? But I try to accept the fact that it'll happen, so it'll hurt less. I'm fooling myself but I have to, because when reality hits you, you have to face it. Mum and Dad are having a divorce, Gerard. I'm choosing a future where I'm not going to be like Dad. I'm choosing a future where I can make my Mum happy.

 **Gerard:** I'm sorry. But how about you, Patrick? What if you're not happy?

 **Patrick:** Suck it up, I guess. I'll be fine, Gerard.  ~~I'll try to be.~~

 **Gerard:** Patrick, I'm worried about you. Are you sure--

 **Patrick:** Can we talk later, Gerard? My Mum's calling me.

_**Patrick has logged off** _

**Gerard:** Oh, Patrick.

 

**To Trick,**

Hey! It's prom night next week. Are you coming? 

\- From Pete

 

**To Pete,**

You know I'm not into that stuff. I don't have a date, and I have nothing to wear.

\- From Patrick

 

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** then I'll be your fairy godfather 

 **Patrick:** Pete, no. 

 **Pete:** c'mon, trick. i'm going to graduate soon. can't you join me? I'll find you a date and everything. 

 **Pete:** please? 

 **Patrick:** Okay, fine. But no drinking again. I swear to God, Pete if it happens again--

 **Pete:** It won't!! I promise!

 **Pete:** you'll have the time of your life, i swear!! leave everything to me! I'll find you the best clothes in all of Chicago!!!

 **Patrick:** Pete, I can afford my own suit, you know.

 **Patrick:** And I don't exactly trust your fashion sense.

 **Pete:** why Patrick Stump, i don't remember your mum teaching you to be that rude

 **Patrick:** You're not my Mum, Pete. And who wears hoodies in the summer heat?? 

 **Pete:** it's my thing, trick. and you know my Mum and Dad love you like their real son that they'll definitely buy you a new suit

 **Patrick:** I forgot that your family is actually rich. Why don't you act like one?

 **Pete:** because my parents taught me humility, trick. ;)

 **Patrick:** Yeah. Right. Anyway, what time do we meet?

 **Pete:** I'll fetch you at 1'o clock, trick. we'll make a man out of you!

 **Patrick:** Stop quoting from Disney movies, Pete. 

 

**Dear Patricia,**

Patrick has probably told you this, but Peter and I are going to take Pete and Patrick to shop for some suits for their prom night. Don't worry about the expenses on Patrick. We love that sweet boy like he's our son. Pete was so excited when Patrick agreed to go. Our children grow up so fast, huh? They were just little kids, and now they're going to college. I heard from Pete that Patrick is applying for a University in New York. He was so heartbroken when he learned about that news. Peter and I will miss Patrick and his beautiful smile. I hope you're doing good, Patricia. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm just a message and phone call away.

\- With Love, Dale

 

  _ **You have an instant message from: PATRICK**_

 **Patrick:** I don't think I can do this, Pete.

 **Pete:** you'll do fine Patrick!! just relax!

 **Patrick:** I'm not like you, Pete. I'm not sociable, I don't have that charm you use on people. I'm not exactly the most popular person in school like you are. I'm awkward, I'm shy, I'm chubby...

 **Pete:** Patrick, shut up. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're kind and insanely talented.

 **Pete:** It's not so hard to fall in love with you.

 **Patrick:** _What?_

 **Pete:** uh wait i mean like, girls out there are missing out, you know?? hahahaha ;)

 **Patrick:** Oh. Uh. Thanks? 

 **Pete:** yeah, that's what best friends are for, right?? so uh I gotta get ready and stuff so uh... I'll see you later??

 **Patrick:** Uh, yeah. Uhm. See you, Pete.

 **Pete:** bye trick :)

_**Pete has logged off** _

 

**_You have an message from: PETE_ **

**Pete:** shit shit shit shit shit shit

 **Gabe:** Don't spread your 'shit' in my inbox, amigo. What happened now? 

 **Pete:** i just told Patrick that it's not so hard to fall in love with him shit why did i say that???

 **Gabe:** Maybe because you're actually in love with him?

 **Pete:** gabe, stop it.

 **Gabe:** Maybe it's you who should stop fooling himself, Pete. Did you even notice that every time we talk, you're always  _Patrick this, Patrick that,_ I think I've known everything about the kid because you won't stop talking about him! You talk about him like he's the best thing in your life. Never once have you told me great things about your girlfriend like you do with Patrick. Do you even notice it, Pete? Do you even see that you're in love with him??

 **Pete:** i don't need you to lecture me about my feelings, gabe! i know what i feel and i stand by it

 **Gabe:** Dude, I just don't want you to get hurt badly when you realize the truth and the inevitable happens.

 **Pete:** like what!!???

 **Gabe:** When he leaves for New York.

 **Pete:** fuck you, gabe 

_**Pete has logged off** _

**Gabe:** I'm sorry, Pete.

 

**Pattycakes:**

see you in 30mins, trick!! dad's car will take us to the prom ;)

_Sent: 6:02pm_

 

**VictoriaA:**

Hi, Patrick! I had fun at the Prom tonight! I hope we can hang out again? You're a real swell guy.

_Received: 1:35am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

U had Vicky-T as your date last night! You had the most beautiful girl in school as your date, Patrick. Who knew you had it in you???

 _Received:_ _7:40am_

 

**JeanaeBae <3:**

I'm breaking up with you, Pete. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm not the person who holds your heart.

_Received: 8:05am_

 

**PeterPanda:**

Pete, are you okay? What happened last night?? I couldn't find you when the Prom ended. Your Mum said you went home early. 

Are you okay???

_Sent: 10:11am_

 

**Dear Dale,**

Dale, do you have an idea on what happened to the kids last night? Patrick is worried sick about Pete. Patrick said Pete left the party early without a word. Has Pete told you anything? He hasn't been responding to Patrick's messages. 

- Patricia 

 

  **Dear Patricia,**

I'm afraid I don't know. Pete hasn't left his room the night he came home. I kept asking him what's wrong, but he just says he doesn't feel good. Tell Patrick not to worry. I'll inform you immediately if anything else happens.

\- Dale

 

_"I got my stitches stitched, I got my fixes fixed, In my aching head, I got my kisses slit. Our gossip lips stuttered every word I said, I said, I got your love letters, corrected the grammar and sent them back. It's true romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head."_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Why didn't you tell me, Pete? Why didn't tell me you broke up with her?

_Received: 12:01am_

 

 

**_Compose a new message:_ **

**To Trick,**

Because I didn't think it'll matter to you anymore. I got jealous, Patrick. I got jealous by the way you and Vicky danced. I got jealous how you looked at her. I got jealous how you held her hand gently. I got jealous when she gave you a soft kiss on the lips. I'm supposed to be happy for you, Trick. I know Vicky. I know she's not joking around about what you had last night. I know she'll show you the wonderful things that you don't see in yourself. God, Patrick. Did you even look at yourself last night? When you first opened that door from your house, I thought my heart stopped. You were so beautiful, Trick. 

When I saw you with her, I just thought  _he doesn't need me anymore to tell him those things._ I felt my heart breaking. And Jeanae saw that. That's why she broke up with me. I feel like such an idiot because everyone around me already knows the truth and I'm just too blind to see it. I was denying to reach out the most best thing in front of me. Everything about my life was probably all about you and I didn't even realize.

But you don't need a coward like me in your life, Patrick. You're going to be an accountant, you're going to find the love of your life, and a family of your own. You definitely don't need me for that.

You can live your own life without me.

\- From your idiot best friend who was probably been in love with you this entire time, Pete

_**[Message saved to drafts]** _

 

 

**To Trick,**

Can we meet up at the Café at 3 'o clock? I'll tell you all about it. Sorry for disappearing on you last night. 

I just wanted to say that I'm glad to have you as my best friend. :)

\- Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, LADIES AND GENTS  
> I give you Angst as a present. *evil laugh*
> 
> Okay, I feel bad for Pete now why am I hurting my child.  
> I hope you like this chapter! I'll probably be suggesting you guys some songs I listened to while typing the chapters so bear with it:
> 
> Can I just say that Panic! At The Disco's _"Death Of A Bachelor"_ makes me cry?


	5. Chapter 5

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK**_

**Patrick:** Uh, Vicky... Why did Pete assume we're going out together?

 **Vicky:** We ARE going out together.

 **Patrick:** No, no. Like, why did Pete assume we're dating?

 **Vicky:** Maybe because we looked all lovey-dovey during the prom. You're just the cutest little thing, Patrick. I just had to ask you out and danced with you.

 **Patrick:** If I remember correctly, you pulled me out of my chair and said 'Shut up and dance with me.' You quoted from... what's that band's name again? Walking Moon?

 **Vicky:** It's 'Walk The Moon', Patrick. And come on, I'd honestly date you.

 **Patrick:** Uh, Vicky...?

 **Vicky:** Why do you think I kissed you?? You're so adorable.

 **Patrick:** Uh... I thought you were just drunk.

 **Vicky:** I wasn't exactly subtle back there, you know. You honestly had no idea?

 **Vicky:** I can imagine you blushing right now.

 **Patrick:** Cut it out, Vicky.

 **Vicky:** Look, I genuinely like you, Patrick. You're sweet, you're absolutely adorable, you're really talented. I'd totally date you.

 **Patrick:** OH. Uhm. Thank you...? But... I can't--

 **Vicky:** Yeah, I know. You're already married to Wentz.

 **Patrick:** Yea--  _what?!_

 **Vicky:** Nothing.

 **Patrick:** I-I am not married to Pete. 

 **Vicky:** Then Wentz probably didn't get the memo because wherever you are, he's there. He clings to you like a monkey.

 **Patrick:** Pete's always like that ever since we were kids. It's normal. I think...

 **Vicky:** Uh huh. So that's why he's been glaring daggers at me the whole night I was with you at the prom because he's not possessive of his husband?

 **Patrick:** He did  _what?_ Maybe it's someone else!

 **Vicky:** Yeah. Right. Anyway, how is he doing? After... you know. With Jeanae?

 **Patrick:** Well, when we met at the café earlier, he didn't look so good. It's like he hasn't slept for days. He didn't exactly tell me what caused their break up. He just said it was their differences. It was odd because the day before the prom, they were doing so well. I wonder what happened? I didn't push the issue because I don't think it would be a good idea when the break up was just recent.

 **Vicky:** That's where you come in, huh? The source of comfort.

 **Vicky:** Why won't Pete just legally marry you already?

 **Patrick:** VICKY.

 **Vicky:** Okay, okay I'm just joking.  ~~Not really.~~

 **Vicky:** I gotta go. We still good on Saturday?

 **Patrick:**  Yeah, see you.

 **Vicky: *blows kiss***  Good night,  _Pattycakes <3_

 **Patrick:**   _HOW DID YOU--DID PETE--_

**_Vicky has logged off_ **

**Patrick:** Ugh.

 

**_You have an instant message from: PETE_ **

**Pete:** im sorry for getting pissed at you Gabe

 **Pete:** you were right all along and im sorry.

 **Gabe:** And my Mom used to tell me how wrong I am most of the time.

 **Gabe:** How times have changed.

 **Gabe:** No worries, man. How are you doing?

 **Pete:** Jeanae broke up with me.

 **Gabe:** What?! WHY??

 **Pete:** I dunno... It all happened so fast. It was prom night, I left Patrick with Joe so I could talk with some of my friends, then when I came back, I saw Patrick dancing with this girl named Victoria. I felt things when they danced together. I want to be happy for Patrick because Vicky seems to genuinely like him and he deserves that. He deserves better, Gabe.

 **Pete:** But then, I also felt like something was stolen from me. I felt mad, i felt possessive... because Patrick's my best friend, you know? I should be the one to make him blush, to make him laugh, to make him smile, to make him happy.

 **Pete:** At that moment, everything you've said about me being in love with Patrick came crashing down on me. it was too much for me to handle that I just ran 

 **Pete:** Jeanae didn't say anything that night. She just hugged me, you know? Like, she understood what I was going through. And then in the morning, she breaks up with me through text. Because she's not the one who holds my heart, she says. She must have known, Gabe. I hate how unfair I was to her.

 **Gabe:** You've been unfair on yourself too, Pete. And Jeanae must have seen that.

 **Pete:** But still, she loved me, Gabe. And I love her too and it was unfair of me not to return most of it.

 **Gabe:** As you've said, she loves you, Pete. Letting you go is the hardest decision she could have ever chosen. But she chose you and your happiness.

 **Gabe:** Would you just let that go to waste?

 **Pete:** Gabe... I don't know...

 **Gabe:** Think about it? 

 **Pete:** what would you have me do?? Patrick would be devastated if he found out that Jeanae broke up with me because I was in love with him this whole time. He'd hate me for that, Gabe. And he's leaving for New York! 

 **Pete:** Gabe, thank you for always listening, and giving me advice. But now, maybe it's my turn to decide this one on my own?

 **Gabe:** Even if you lose the one person who truly makes you happy?

 **Pete:** Yes.

 **Gabe:** Most people would choose what their heart tells them, you know?

 **Pete:** if it would stop people from getting hurt through my choices then my heart can wait.

 **Gabe:** You're more mature than you let on, Wentz.

 **Pete:** shut up, asshole. just cuz I type like a kid sometimes doesn't mean I can't think maturely

 **Pete:** hey Gabe? do me a favor?

 **Gabe:** What is it?

 **Pete:** take care of Patrick for me when he gets there? 

 **Gabe:** You owe me big time for babysitting, Wentz.

 **Pete:** yeah I do andi'll give anything for Patrick

 

**Pattycakes:**

I heard from Joe that you and Jeanae got back together! That's great, Pete!!

_Received: 2:16pm_

**PeterPanda:**

yeah we did! we just had a talk and settled some differences. :)

_Received: 2:18pm_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Good for you, Pete. And it's almost your graduation! Have you gotten that scholarship from DePaul yet?

_Received: 2:19pm_

 

**PeterPanda:**

yeah! I just did! Mum kinda cried out of happiness that his baby boy is going to the university. 

_Received: 2:21pm_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Things are turning out so great for you, Pete!! You know I'll miss you when you leave, right? I mean, we'll still see each other but I'll miss you in school.

_Received: 2:25pm_

 

**PeterPanda:**

I miss you everyday that you're not with me, Trick. ;)

_Received: 2:26pm_

 

**Dear Pete,**

Holy smokes congratulations, Pete! You've graduated!! I can't believe how time flies so fast. Looks like you're following your Dad's footsteps, huh? I think Politics is difficult, you know? So many laws to memorize, and all that. I can't say Accountancy is easy too. I'm not exactly best when it comes to Math. I hope we get through it.

I wonder what's in store for us in the future? We'll go our separate lives and see the world. Will it be a good one or bad one? We'll probably know when we get there. I wish you all the best, Pete. It would be nice if I can see the future with you.

\- From your best friend, Patrick

 

**Pattycakes:**

My future would honestly be better with you in it, Patrick.

**_[message saved to drafts]_ **

 

**PeterPanda:**

thanks Patrick! I wish you all the best too! Good luck at New York! I know you'll make your Mum proud. :)

_Received: 12:27am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all had that difficult decision to make. And if you made through that difficult decision and everything went well in the end then I'm happy for you!
> 
> For Pete and Patrick, I'm not so sure at the moment? *evil laugh*  
> (Sorry for the short chapter? It feels short)
> 
> Listening to Tori Kelly songs on repeat. Phenomenal singer! Check her out! Her songs are amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Mr. Patrick Stump,**

 I am pleased to congratulate you on behalf of New York University on the success of your application for our program. As you may know, we have received a record breaking number of applications this year, and we reviewed all of them with the very highest standards. Your history of academic excellence, letters of recommendation and list of accomplishments so far have convinced us that you will make a wonderful addition to our program.

Enclosed with this letter you will find a collection of the necessary forms for your enrollment. Please fill them out and return them to us by no later than 1st of May in order to ensure that your spot remains open for you. We look forward to receiving them so that we may facilitate your enrollment process.

It is our hope that with the honor of your acceptance you will strive to reach your full potential and live up to our expectations. We also hope that you find your New York University experience to be fulfilling, satisfying and all you dreamed it would be. Thank you for choosing New York University for your continued education needs.

Yours sincerely,

**Martin C. Andrews**

_Admissions Department_

_New York University_

 

 

**Dear Patricia,**

How are you? I hope you and the kids are doing well. I know that you don't want to talk to me anymore. I'm sorry for being a worthless husband to you. I'm sorry for being a worthless father to our kids. They deserve a better future than what I had. I won't ask you to give me a second chance, Pat. You deserve the better things in life. Things in which I could have given you. The only thing I could have given you is your freedom from me. I'm a coward, Pat. I let the most best thing in life just pass me by. I gave it all away for a career that I never even reached. I gave up on my family.

I would apologize to everything I have done, till the end of my days. I was a disappointment, I drink and smoke my problems away instead of being honest with you. And that's what you really needed, right? Honesty? You'd want someone who makes you happy, makes you smile, and gives you comfort. I used to be that person for you. You were bestfriends with a shy boy who likes to play with the guitar. And you'd go to that boy and he'd gladly play a song for you whenever you ask. You go to him when you're sad, he makes you smile with his corny jokes, he gives you that toothy grin that makes you laugh. I used to be that boy, so who did you marry? The boy who I used to be, or the man who became a nobody? I wouldn't blame you if it's not  ** _me_**.

Anyway... how are the kids these days? I heard that Patrick got accepted to New York University from the Peter and Dale. I'm so proud of that boy. But I worry that he takes things too seriously. Pat, I hope you wouldn't let our separation get in the way of our children's choices in life. They're not me. They won't fail like I did. They'll be successful, they'll fall in love, they'll live their life. These kids have a bright future ahead of them because they have you as their mother.

Best of wishes to you and the kids, Pat. I will always love you and the kids, no matter what.

\- With Love, David

 

**To Pete,**

Hey, Pete! How's the University going for you? What is it like in DePaul? Is your course hard? Did you join the soccer club? Sorry. I just haven't seen you much this week. Just wanted to check up on you, you know? Maybe you'd like to meet up when you're not busy?

\- From Patrick

 

 **To Trick,**  

University is pretty cool! We had this orientation on the first day, then they had this awesome welcome party for the freshmen. It was awesome. Met this cool dude named Andy, also a freshman. He plays in a band! And he's a drummer! Maybe you'd like to meet him? You can probably talk about him with music and stuff. I joined the soccer club just yesterday. Their team captain was an asshole. He thinks he knows better. I call him 'Craptain'. It was good to know that this dude beside me who was part of the team seems to agree with the nickname. His name is Dallon, a sophomore. He's a tall dude, quiet but kinda sassy. And he's definitely better at soccer than Craptain. 

I miss you lots, Pattycakes. I'd love to meet up with you again. How about this Saturday, 4pm at the Cafe? Tell me all about what I've missed in that school.

\- From Pete

 

**JoeTroh:**

Dude are you still awake??????

_Received: 12:53am_

 

**PStump:**

Luckily for you, Joe. I am. What do you want?

_Received: 12:54am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

You are NOT going to believe this Patrick! Look at this!!

**[two images attached]**

_Received: 12:57am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

Patrick??? Did you get it????

_Received: 1:07am_

 

**PStump:**

Joe... where did you get this??? Is this true?? Joe don't joke on this. This isn't funny.

_Received: 1:10am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

This is not a joke, Patrick. I don't want to believe this either, but a friend of mine showed this to me! It happened at Prom night!

_Received: 1:12am_

 

**PStump:**

Does Pete know about this?

_Received: 1:13am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

That's why I texted you! I thought you'd know something about it! Aren't you suppose to know everything about your bestfriend?? 

_Received: 1:14am_

 

**PStump:**

He's in the University, Joe. He's busy. It's not like we both have time to talk often. Oh god. We're going to meet up this Saturday! What should I do?? Should I tell him? That's what bestfriends are suppose to do, right??

_Received: 1:17am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

Dude, Pete is going to take it the wrong way if you did. It's best if you stay out of it.

_Received: 1:18am_

 

**JoeTroh:**

I know he's your best friend and you're worried about him. But this isn't your business, or ours. Just... be there when everything explodes, okay?

_Received: 1:20am_

 

**PStump:**

I can't make any promises.

_Received: 1:23am_

 

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK** _

**Patrick:** Hey there.

 **Jeanae:** Patrick? Hi! What can I do for you?

 **Patrick:** Yeah, maybe you can explain this to me:

_[two images attached]_

**Jeanae:** Patrick...

 **Patrick:** This is plain as day. What else is there to explain, Jeanae?

 **Patrick:** You were cheating on Pete. 

 **Patrick:** He loves you so much. Why would you do this to him?

 **Jeanae:** Because compared to  _you_. I'm just second to him.

 **Patrick:** What are you talking about??

 **Jeanae:** Do you know the feeling where you're always second best to your boyfriend, huh Patrick? It's you. It's ALWAYS about you.  _Patrick this, Patrick that, PatrickPatrickPatrick._  Pete never loved me, Patrick. He never loved me like how he  _loves_ you.

 **Patrick:** Are you telling me you're jealous of me, being his best friend?

 **Jeanae:**   _Best friend?_ And I thought Pete was sort of an idiot. Were you really just  _best friends,_ Patrick? Or maybe... you're just too dense?

 **Patrick:** Jeanae, stop pinning this topic on me. I had nothing to do with this!

 **Jeanae:** You have  _everything_ to do with this, Patrick. Why don't you ask your  _best friend_ then?

 **Jeanae:** Now, excuse me. I have somewhere to go to.

_**Jeanae logged off** _

 

**_You have an instant message from: PATRICK_ **

**Patrick:** That bitch.

 **Gerard:** Woah, Stump. Language. Who woke you up in a bad mood?

 **Patrick:** Pete's girlfriend was cheating on Pete.

 **Gerard:** Let me guess... she's blaming you. Right?

 **Patrick:** How did you know?

 **Gerard:** Honestly, I'm not even surprised.

 **Patrick:** Why do I feel like I'm missing the big picture here? 

 **Gerard:** Maybe because you didn't even bother to look.

 **Patrick:** THEN WHAT AM I MISSING??

 **Gerard:** Patrick, girlfriends get jealous when their boyfriends spend more time with their bestfriends than with them. In other words, you're quite of a cockblocker.

 **Patrick:** A  _what??_

 **Gerard:** What exactly did she even say to you?

 **Patrick:** I quote. " _Do you know the feeling where you're always second best to your boyfriend, huh Patrick? It's you. It's ALWAYS about you. Patrick this, Patrick that, PatrickPatrickPatrick. Pete never loved me, Patrick. He never loved me like how he loves you."_ Unquote.

 **Gerard:**... Wow. That's some drama right there.

 **Gerard:** Wait. Pete loves you more than his girlfriend? Now that's some more award-winning drama shit right there.

 **Patrick:** GERARD.

 **Gerard:** But what if it's true? What if it's true, Patrick? What if he really _does_  'love' you?

 **Patrick:** Gerard, you don't honestly believe...

 **Gerard:** Just answer the question.

 **Patrick:**...Well. I don't know... I mean, he's been my best friend my whole life, he's always been there for me, he's one of the people who I can trust everything with. He makes me confident when I'm scared. He's just... special, you know? He's important to me. But... I don't know what I'd say. 

 **Gerard:** Then think about it. Is Pete your best friend? Or is he more than that? I have my suspicions, Patrick. But it's not my place to tell you. Just...  _really_ think about it, okay?

 **Patrick:** But what about Jeanae? Pete will be hurt if he learns about the cheating!

 **Gerard:** He'll be okay. More than you think.

 **Patrick:** How do you know?

 **Gerard:** I just do, Believe me.

 

 

**To Jeanae,**

Just wanted to tell you that I  **did** love you, you know? I honestly don't blame you for doing this. Maybe what I've given you wasn't enough, and I'm sorry for that. At least, we'll be finishing this relationship without feeling guilty. I finally understand why it was so easy for you to break up with me during Prom night. You could at least have told me. Maybe we could have had dinner together with your affair. But this is good, right? You have your rebound, I still have Patrick. Win-win, right?

Hope things get good for you in the other side, Jeanae.

\- Love, Pete

 **P.S.** Maybe if you try to check out your sent messages on my phone, you'd realize that I can see everything you sent. But you were right, you know? You were always second best to Patrick.

 

**PeterPanda:**

yo, trick! see you at the cafe later, okay?? we're going to celebrate! my treat!1 I'll see you after my classes!! ;)

_Received: 3:15pm_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUUUURN.
> 
> Lol. Anyway, sorry if I took so long? I have internship and stuff.  
> I wasn't kidding when I said this is my first time writing a fic. So I'm really sorry for the mistakes and stuff. English is not my native language.  
> Looks like this will take more chapters than I thought. Would that be okay? I'll try my best to make it less boring! ;w;
> 
> I wish you guys a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Pete Wentz,**

Please proceed to the Dean's office after your class. We would like to discuss with you some issues regarding your studies.

Sincerely,

**Harry Bennett**

_College Professor, Political Science Department_

 

**PeteW:**

we're good at our gig tonight, Hurley?

_Received: 4:46 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

Yeah but arent you suppose to be in detention right now?

_Received: 4:47 pm_

 

**PeteW:**

i am in detention!!! doesn't mean I couldn't go!!!!

_Received: 4:48 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

Just what were you doing that got you into detention?

_Received: 4:50 pm_

 

**PeteW:**

i was texting Pattycakes. i need my daily dose of Patrick~

_Received: 4:51 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

I have yet to meet this 'Pattycakes' but I think I'm starting to like him by the way he's got you whipped.

_Received: 4:53 pm_

 

**PeteW:**

andy shut up no one has me whipped!! I'm my own man.

_Received: 4:56 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

If that's true then you don't need Patrick.

_Received: 4:57 pm_

 

**PeteW:**

i'm my own man WITH patrick.

_Received: 5:03 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

See? Totally whipped. Can't live without him, huh? Look man, you're in college. Meet other people and stuff. You have your own life, man. You'll probably live your separate lives.

_Received: 5:04 pm_

 

**PeteW:**

...yeah right. im on my way. wait for me at the entrance! let's party like we're fucking pornstars!!!

_Received: 5:05 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

I'm no pornstar but definitely ready.

_Received: 5:06 pm_

 

 

**Hey Pete!**

Awesome concert last night! I'd love to see you again! Maybe alone on Saturday at the Bar? ;)

\- Ashley

 

 **To:** Mr. Pete Wentz

 **From:** Clandestine Records

**Subject: An Offer**

I have noticed the potential that you and your band may offer in our local music scene. As a representative of Clandestine Records, I would like to offer you a chance to be part of our record company. I believe that your talents may become a great asset, not only for Clandestine Records, but also for the local music scene. This is a one time offer. Please send a demo of your music and drop by our main office on Saturday, 12 pm sharp. We expect great things from you, Mr.Wentz. We hope that you would not let this offer go to waste.

Sincerely,

**Ralph Peters**

_Artist & Repertoire Representative, Clandestine Records_

 

**Pete,**

Just reminding you about soccer practice this Saturday. We have semifinals with the other school next week. Since 'craptain' left the club yesterday, Coach put me in charge for a while until we find a new one. You're one of the best players so I need you for this. See you then!

\- Dallon

 

**To Pete,**

As you probably know... It's my graduation this Saturday. I'd love to have you there! Joe wants to see you too! I'm kinda nervous, you know? I don't know what's in store but I'll try my best in the university. I know you're doing your best, too. And that's what motivates me.

See you on Saturday, Pete!

\- From Patrick

 

**Dear Pete,**

Hello, dear! When are you coming home? It's Patrick's graduation this Saturday! Maybe we can finally get together and celebrate! You kids grow up so fast. Remember when Patrick used cling to you whenever you go somewhere? I remember his small hand always clutching your hand. I remember how you clutch his hand protectively as if you're keeping him safe? Remember when you told me that you'll always protect Patrick from anything? You two are inseparable. And I say  _'are'_ instead of  _'were'_ because you two will always have each other no matter how miles apart you are. Patrick used to be so shy, but you've helped him grow into a wonderful person. You are a part of Patrick, and I'm sure he's a part of yours.

I'll see you home, dear!

Lots of love,

\- From Mom

 

**Pete,**

Heard you have urgent business with something, man. Don't worry about practice. We're not exactly the worse team out there. We did good. Everyone gave their all out there. You should have seen it. Even Coach was impressed. See you in practice soon, Pete!

\- Dallon

 

**Hello Pete,**

It's okay! We can meet up when you're available! I'm just a message away~ ;)

\- Ashley

 

**Pattycakes:**

Pete? What time are you coming? See you soon, okay?

_Received: 11:34 am_

 

**Mom:**

Pete, dear. We're here at your old school. You can meet with us here, okay? Text me if you're here and your father will fetch you.

_Received: 11:47 am_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Pete are you here at school?

_Received: 12:06 pm_

 

**Dad:**

Son, where the hell are you? The ceremony is starting!

_Received: 12:33 pm_

 

**Mom:**

Pete? Are you doing something important right now? Can you still come?

_Received: 1:40 pm_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Pete? Are you okay? Please reply. I'm getting worried.

_Received: 4:10 pm_

 

 **To** : Mr. Pete Wentz

 **From:** Clandestine Records

 We extend our deepest gratitude and warm welcome to have you joined Clandestine Records. Our record company has handled various artist of different genres throughout the years. After listening to your demo, we see the potential that your music may offer to the music scene. We look forward in working with you and your band, Mr. Wentz. Let your music be heard.

Sincerely yours,

**Thomas Walter**

_Chief Executive Officer, Clandestine Records_

 

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** PATRICK I'M OKAY 

 **Pete:** im sorry for making you worry. I was busy with... college stuff and then... and then...

 **Patrick:** Pete, it's totally okay--

 **Pete:** wait Trick. hear me out.

 **Pete:** and then Clandestine Records offered me a contract, Trick!!!

 **Patrick:** Clandestine Records? Isn't that that well-known record label here in Chicago?

 **Pete:** it is!! Trick this is it! this is my big break! we'll be going places and play music together and then we'll probably have fans and everything!!

 **Pete:** Patrick??? Still there????

 **Patrick:** Congratulations, Pete! You deserve it.

 **Pete:** come with me, Trick

 **Patrick:** _What?_

 **Pete:** i said come with me and join us. Trick you're a musical genius. you're even more cut out for this music business than I do. 

 **Patrick:** Pete...

 **Pete:** come on, Trick. What if you were actually destined to play for the crowd? What if you were meant to be seen out there? Just imagine it! Thousands of people in a big arena watching you play music... I can see it, Trick.

 **Patrick:** Pete, I'm sorry. I'm not who you believe I am. I am not meant for the crowd. I'm not like you. I never was. You were always the social one. You're the charismatic one. I don't really understand why you have such high regard for me.

 **Pete:** Would you stop saying that, Patrick? Why can't you see it?? Why can't you see how amazing you are? Patrick, this is the chance of a lifetime! We were meant for this!! This is probably the future that was meant to be.

 **Patrick:** Not mine. That's not my future, Pete. It's yours. News flash, Pete. I get to decide mine. Maybe my future isn't for a band. Or music. Maybe my future is having a stable job and helping my Mum. 

 **Patrick:** Your future is to become famous, to make music, to meet new people, to have concerts and gigs, you'll have fans, you get on tours with your band and you'll be successful. And this is one thing I can say for sure...

 **Patrick:** I'm not part of that future.

 **Pete:** Patrick...? what are you saying?? why are you saying that???

 **Pete:** Patrick answer me!!! i don't understand...

 **Pete:** Patrick please...

 **Patrick:** Pete. We were meant to live our separate lives the moment we grew up. We don't even see each other everyday anymore. What does that tell you, Pete? We have our own schedules. We become busy as we begin facing the world.

 **Patrick:** I'm going to New York soon, remember? I'm going to meet new people, see new places...

 **Pete:** we can still see each other!! You'll still visit Chicago, right?? Or I can visit you! we can still hang-out and stuff I promise!!!

 **Patrick:** You couldn't even come to my graduation, Pete. How sure are you that you can keep that promise?

 **Pete:** patrick... I... I'm sorry.

 **Patrick:** Pete, please don't think I'm ending our friendship. 

 **Pete:** then why does it sound like it's ending? why does it sound like you're letting go?

 **Patrick:** That's not mine to decide, Pete. It's where life will take us.

 **Pete:** you know... Mum told me we're inseparable, Trick. I don't know about you but I believe that.

 **Pete:** im saying this for myself. I am not letting go, Patrick. I'm not letting you go. I don't give a fuck about how life tries to separate me from you. You're my best friend, you're one of the most important people in my life. I won't let anyone change my mind about that.

 **Pete** :even you.

 **Patrick:** Hahaha knowing you, you're too stubborn to just let things go. So clingy.

 **Pete:** youre the only one who gets me, Pattycakes. you're the only one I cling to. I love you, man. _I love you. ~~and I fucking mean it~~_  ;)

 **Patrick: ...** Haha yeah, sure. Jerk. 

 **Patrick:** Thank you, Pete. And again, congratulations. You deserve it.

 **Pete:** Congratulations to you too, Trick. I'll treat you something so we'll celebrate!!

 **Patrick:** Yeah! Okay. I'm good with that. Joe kinda wants to kick your ass for not coming to graduation.

 **Pete:** shit. Joe hits a mean kick. i better hide then.

 **Patrick:** You better **.** Hey Pete?

 **Pete:** Yeah, Trick?

 **Patrick:** I trust you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> * if you got the Until Dawn reference, then four for you.  
> * I have no idea about how people run things at record labels so sorry about the letter and its inaccuracies.  
> *I'm taking this slow so if it frustrates you, I offer chill pills and cookies.  
> *This has no definite ending, I have no idea how this ends because I write weirdly and I never make plans. I just let the story happen when my brain tells me what happens next.  
> *Sorry for all the mistakes on this chapter.  
> *I love Dallon Weekes. That's all.
> 
> I hope you like this crappy chapter. Sorry I took so long. ;w;  
> I wish you guys a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**~~To my best friend~~ **

**~~Hey Pattycakes~~ **

**~~Hi Patrick!~~ **

**~~To Patrick~~ **

**~~To Trick~~ **

**Dear Patrick,**

Look who's going to college! Wow, New York City. Who would have thought? Not that I'm doubting your intelligence because I fucking knew you were going to get in New York University. Years from now you'll probably be a great accountant. You'll have a nice house of your own, probably a car, a cute dog, or probably a family of your own? ...I wish you luck in your future career and life.

\- From Pete

 

...Fuck it.

Patrick I'm sorry for not coming to your graduation. I'm sorry if I disappoint you lots of times. I'm sorry for not being a better best friend to you. But I know this isn't enough to make you stay. I would do anything just to make you stay. But I can't stop you. Because you have your whole future planned out for you. I don't want to be the one to ruin it. Because the worst thing to ever happen is for you to hate me. I'm selfish, Patrick. I'm clingy, destructive and a mess. Maybe it's your friendship that only got me to become better. Who would tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Who would tell me if I've been an ass to someone? Who would calm me down on nights where I couldn't sleep?

You grew up, Patrick. But I don't think I ever did. And I don't think I ever could. Not without you.

I honestly thought we'd grow up together. Maybe have a house of our own where we're still neighbors. When we were kids, I thought of a future where you're still there beside me. Hell, I even thought of marrying you just so you'd stay with me. This is so weird and cliché as fuck but I'd totally marry you not just because I want you to stay with me. It's because I love you. Not as a best friend, but something more. But I just can't say it to you out of fear that you'll be weirded out and really forget me.

You might think I'm the bravest person you know. But I'm a coward. I'm not the person who you think I am. I fear the future. It's so uncertain, it's so unclear. I'm scared Patrick. I couldn't even tell you how I feel. Would that change anything? Would telling you can make you stay?

No. Of course it won't.

_**[message saved to drafts]** _

 

**Dear Pete,**

How are you, son? How's the university doing for you? I'm glad you were able to catch up with Patrick after his graduation. We understand why you couldn't come. University has probably been getting to you. You could have at least told us sooner. Patrick was so worried about you. 

Speaking of worry, are you okay, Pete? I can't help but notice how sad you are. This is about Patrick, isn't it? I'll miss him. Remember when I used to joke about how I'd love to adopt Patrick? I remember how mad you are whenever I joke about that. ' _hes my best frend!! you can't adapt him!!'_

I know how much you love that boy. Sometimes I think you love him more than Me and your Mom. We'll miss him too, Pete. We'll miss him everyday. Your Mom loves pinching his chubby cheeks. You used to scold your Mom because it was hurting Patrick. You're too overprotective of him, you know? How about we visit him one day? Maybe for a vacation? You'd like that, yeah?

You and Patrick will never stop being friends. Even if you're far away from each other. Always remember that, son.

Love you always.

\-- Peter

 

**Pete:**

love you too Dad. thanks. say hi to mum for me and take care

id love to have a vacation in new york one day

_Received: 3:27 pm_

 

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** hey dallon

 **Pete:** i don't think I can make it to practice this week.

 **Dallon:** Sure, man.

 **Pete:** youre... okay with it?

 **Dallon:** Yeah, I'm okay with it.

 **Pete:** youre not gonna ask why?

 **Dallon:** If you want to tell me then you can. But I seriously think you need it. You've been glum these past few days. Maybe you can tell me about that?

 **Pete:** well my best friend is going to new york next week and I need to see him off

 **Dallon:** And that makes you sad, right? I get that.

 **Pete:** you do?

 **Dallon:** Yeah. I have a best friend in my old home. We still talk sometimes.

 **Pete:** arent you afraid of that you'll forget each other?

 **Dallon:** I was at first. But does distance really make us forget each other? I never really forgot my best friend even if we've been apart for years. He surely hasn't forgotten me. He sends me pictures of what happened to him, and I send him mine. 

 **Dallon:** The only thing that ties the friendship strong is when two people on the sides of the same rope hold on to it. You don't have to be physically there to be his best friend. He is your best friend, and you are his. That's it. What's important is communication.

 **Dallon:** Your best friend is different from mine so I don't know how he wants to do it. But I hope this helps you?

 **Pete:** it does!! it really does. thank you so much Dallon.

 **Dallon:** Glad to help you in some way. What's the name of your best friend?

 **Pete:** his name is Patrick. And he's the most best thing.

 

_**You have an instant message from: VICKY** _

**Vicky:** Well if it isn't soon-to-be New York boy. Time for you to go back?

 **Patrick:** I'm just studying there for University. I'm not living there forever, Vicky.

 **Vicky:** You don't know where the winds will lead you.

 **Patrick:** That's not Disney, is it?

 **Vicky:** No, I just made that up. ANYWAY

 **Vicky:** I'll miss you a lot, Patrick. 

 **Patrick:** I'll miss you too, Vicky. Have mercy on your suitors.

 **Vicky:** I'm not that cruel. Maybe I'll find someone at the university? Who knows, right??

 **Patrick:** Who knows.

 **Vicky:** How's Pete by the way? How was university for him?

 **Patrick:** He's okay. He's pretty busy with class and soccer practice but he's good.

 **Vicky:** Hey, I heard from Trohman that Clandestine Records got Pete? Wow! The ass finally had some balls in him.

 **Patrick:** Language, lady.

 **Vicky:** You're not my dad,  _Pattycakes._

 **Patrick:** Did Pete actually tell you about that???

 **Vicky:** He slips when it comes to you. The idiot is too lovestruck for you.

 **Patrick:** Vicky, stop that.

 **Vicky:** It's fucking true, Patrick. You're not that dense. I  _know_ that you know. You're just in denial. Why can't you believe that? You must have seen the way he looks at you. People must have told you how much he talks about you! 

 **Patrick:** If I acknowledge it, what good would it do? It'll only hurt us both.

 **Vicky:** Wait... Do you have feelings for Pete?

 **Vicky:** Patrick?

 **Vicky:** PATRICK STUMP OH MY GOD

 **Vicky:** Patrick I swear to god if you don't answer this instant I'll tell Pete--

 **Patrick:** Don't you DARE

 **Vicky:** Oh. Hi. There you are. I was kinda ready to press the message button.

 **Vicky:** Moment of truth, Stump. Do you have feelings for Pete? Are you in love with him??

 **Patrick:** You know... Everything would have been so much easier...

 **Patrick:** If I didn't realize that I  _did_ have feelings for Pete.

 **Vicky:** Oh my god. Patrick. Oh god.

 **Patrick:** I tried so hard, Vicky. I tried so hard to pretend that I had no idea about his feelings. I tried to pretend not to notice his closeness, his touches, his compliments, his kindness and his smile. I tried to be clueless. But even people around me even notice it. I hate myself for doing this to Pete.

 **Vicky:** Wait. Wait. When did you realize that you were in love with him??

 **Patrick:** Ever since we were kids, I've always idolized Pete. I always thought of him as a hero when we we're kids. He was always there to save me. He makes me laugh with his terrible jokes and terrible spelling. He always smiles at me like I meant something. Like I matter.

I guess I only realized it the moment I knew that I was going to study in New York.

 **Patrick:** Because the thought without him made me feel so distraught.

 **Vicky:** Why didn't you tell him?

 **Patrick:** Where would that lead then? I'm leaving, Vicky. Pete can't stop that. And I wouldn't want him to. I'm not worth it.

 **Vicky:** Pete would disagree on that.

 **Patrick:** He's not here to tell me that. And I won't be here for a long time to hear it again.

 **Patrick:** Good night, Vicky.

_**Patrick has logged off** _

**Vicky:** Who knows, Patrick? Who knows.

 

 

**Dear Pete,**

If you're reading this letter, that means I'm on my way/already in New York. I'm sorry for not telling you that I left. I couldn't do it. It was hard to leave knowing I'll be leaving my best friend behind. So I passed this message to your parents. You're probably mad about this. I'm sorry.

I'll miss you a lot, Pete. I'll message you once I get there. I'll keep in touch, Pete. I hope you do too. Maybe we can see each other again?

Take care, Pete.

\-- From your best friend, Patrick.

 

**To Trick,**

'Good bye' is for someone who you'll never see again, Patrick. 

\-- Pete

_**[message saved to drafts]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming angstier the longer it becomes what is going on with me??  
> Sorry for the mistakes! I hope everyone of you has a great day!  
> EDIT: This fic is now 1k hits and I wanna cry. Thank you so much, guys!! ;w;


	9. Chapter 9

_**You have an instant message from: GABE** _

_**[GABE sent 10 images]** _

**Gabe:** Your little amigo is like, Stuart Little while in the streets of New York. I gave him a tour this week. I didn't think we'd be in the same university.

 **Gabe:** He bought loads of souvenirs for you guys.

 **Gabe:** And he's in class right now so I'm gonna say it for him. He says 'Hi!'

 **Gabe:** Amigo??? Peteeee!!~

 **Gabe:** Are you still salty about him leaving? I thought you guys talked about it last week?

 **Gabe:** Anyway, just dropping by to tell you that he misses you a lot. And his family, and your parents, and you, especially. Did I tell you how he misses you a lot? Okay. Bye.

_**Gabe has logged off** _

**Pete:** I'm not salty about it... >:(

 

_**You have an instant message from: DALLON** _

**Dallon:** Pete, you haven't been in practice. Band stuff getting to you?

 **Pete:** yeah... srry about that. we're having a tour in some cities next month and we're getting ready. i want to make it up you, Dallon.

 **Dallon:** No worries. I sometimes forget that you're actually famous now. My best friend actually knows about your band. When I told him you were my team mate at the soccer team, he was just  _begging_ to meet you. You're pretty big now.

 **Pete:** were not that good yet. we've only started months ago. but hey I'd love to meet your best friend.

 **Dallon:** Thanks, man. If you drop by his city, he might faint from excitement. 

 **Dallon:** Speaking of best friends, how's Patrick? It's been months now, right? How's he doing in New York?

 **Pete:** he seems to be enjoying himself. 

 **Dallon:** I sense hostility in those words.

 **Pete:** i have this friend of mine who lives in new york (his name is Gabe) and i kinda asked him to take care of Patrick while Patrick's there and then Gabe sends me pictures of Patrick or more like their selfies together and Patrick just looks really happy and I just... yeah he seems pretty good.

 **Dallon:** Are you jealous because you're not the one with Patrick? Or because he's happy without you?

 **Pete:** ouch. you're always so blunt with your questions.

 **Pete:** its a bit of both actually. and I kinda wanna strangle Gabe.

 **Dallon:** I do not support acts of violence.

 **Dallon:** Unless they deserve it. Anyway, this Gabe has done nothing but be a friend to your friend. You did ask him to, didn't you? He's doing it for you too.

 **Pete:** yeah I know. I just really miss Patrick.

 **Dallon:** Yes, I noticed.

 

_**You have an instant message from: GERARD** _

**Gerard:** Wow. This  _Arma Angelus_ is becoming a big thing and my brother won't shut up about it.

 **Gerard:** Control your best friend, Stump.

 **Patrick:** Look who's talking. I saw your painting on the newly opened art museum here.

 **Gerard:** I donated it for charity.

 **Patrick:** You donate for charity?

 **Gerard:** Not really but it's a good excuse so it doesn't sound like a big thing.

 **Patrick:** It almost worked though.

 **Gerard:** Yep. It always almost works. Anyway, how's New York for you?

 **Patrick:** It's so big. I feel like--

 **Gerard:** Stuart Little.

 **Patrick:** Shut up. Anyway, I'm staying over at my aunt's house. It was a pretty big house. My aunt's pretty cool. She was my favorite aunt as a kid. Staying with her made me remember. She doesn't have a husband so she lives in the house alone. She had this adorable dog named Penny as her companion.

 **Patrick:** Pete has a friend named Gabe who I met once when he visited Chicago. He actually studies in the same school as me. He gave me a tour in New York and I just... Wow.

 **Gerard:** Looks like someone's enjoying. You haven't forgotten about Pete, have you?

 **Patrick:** It'll probably be the other way around when he gets more famous.

 **Gerard:** Aww. Is Patwick mopey? He won't forget you. Trust me. I'm an artist. I know all this complex shit.

 

 

**Hey Gabey,**

Thanks for taking care of Trick. And thanks for the pictures. (maybe more pics of patrick next time and less of your handsome face?) Hey, I think we'll be having a tour at your university. Don't tell Patrick!! It's a surprise! I'll send you some good seat tickets. BRING HIM HOME BEFORE CURFEW.

\- Pete

 

**Assbutt,**

Ah, benefits of having someone famous as a friend. I love the privilege. I'll send more pictures of Patrick. Do you want one in the shower? I'll keep it PG. (The camera calls for me so I can't make promises on less exposure of my handsome face.)

Patrick is a college student, Pete. Let him be. You're not his Dad. Or Mom.

\- Gabe

 

**Gabey Baby,**

Last time I let him be, his Mom looked ready to strangle me.

P.S. I've already seen Patrick's adorable baby fat so no need for shower pics. Are they steamy though? *wiggles eye brows*

-Petey

 

_**You have an instant message from: GABE** _

**Gabe:** Patrick

 **Gabe:** Patriiiick

 **Patrick:** Gabe I'm in class what do you want???

 **Gabe:** Tell me about the girl you were with yesterday

 **Patrick:** Jesus you're just like Pete.

 **Gabe:** Unlike Pete, I do not send you messages hundred times a day

 **Gabe:** Come on, Patrick. This girl might be my future wife and I just have to  **KNOW** her name.

 **Gabe:** I will treat you with something. ANYTHING. Just introduce me to her!!

 **Patrick:** hello.

 **Gabe:** Hello Patrick. Now can you just do me that favor and I'll just be on my way--

 **Patrick** :this isn't Patrick. i'm Erin. i'm the girl who was with Patrick yesterday. i'm sitting right beside him.

 **Patrick:** so you're Gabe. nice to meet you. :)

 **Gabe:** H-Hi!! Uh. You too. I mean uh. Nice to meet you. Uh. Can I uh get your number or something and we should totally be like. Friends?? And maybe uh go out somewhere or hang-out?

 **Patrick:** hee hee. I'd love to. you can get my number from Patrick. I'm available this Saturday. maybe you'd like to meet up at this new café that opened outside the campus? ;)

 **Gabe:** D-definitely!!! Yeah!! I'd love to! Allow me to treat the lovely lady? :)

 **Patrick:** if you insist, my probable-future husband. ;)

 **Gabe:** Oh my god.

 **Patrick:** Oh my god.

 **Patrick:** You guys are so disgusting. I need to have that discussion removed from my inbox.

 **Gabe:** Come on, don't be such a sour puss. You have to make the most of it, Stumpy. 

 **Gabe** :You might not know if the person in front of you is the one for you.

 **Gabe:** If you know they're the one, you have to take the risk, Patrick. Don't be afraid on taking risks.

 **Patrick:**...You're telling me something, aren't you?

 **Gabe:** No, I totally have no idea what you're talking about. :)

 

**Pete,**

I saw an article about your band, man. Look at that. You're pretty big now. When I saw your image on the magazine, I thought to myself,  _"Hey, what if I had my own band?"_ You know how I'm pretty addicted to that music stuff. What if in another life, I actually had my own band? They we'll go to places and meet new people and meet different artist? Maybe our music we'll be part on the Billboard charts! Or maybe on the we'll have an award on the VMAs!! Maybe we'll have a band that can have a collaboration with yours.

These are pretty big dreams. I see the magic in them.

Maybe one day, I'll make a band. One day, we'll be in that concert stage. 

And maybe, I'll name it Cobra Starship? Is it weird? I guess that's the point. In another universe, that's what I would probably name it.

P.S. I type this as I sit on the toilet bowl, contemplating about my life. Can't wait to see your band here in New York. And if you're wondering, Patrick's fine. Get over it.

\- Gabe

 

**Saporto,**

Those dreams are big. But not impossible. Believe me. I know. Do it, Gabe. Maybe it was calling you all along. 

P.S. That's why they're called 'Comfort Rooms'. They provide comfort and safe thoughts. I trust Pattycakes into your hands.

\- Pete

 

**To Trick,**

Haven't heard from you for days. How's the university? Did you make any friends? (Other than Gabe). But it seems you have. Never thought you we're quite the matchmaker, Pattycakes. Gabe won't shut up about this friend of yours... Erin, was it? He talks about this girl like she's the whole world.

~~Kinda reminds me when I talk about you to my friends.~~

~~~~If you've noticed, I sent pictures! We won at the finals of our soccer competition!!! The tall dude beside me, that's Dallon. He's the one I've been talking to you about. He just became captain. Coach thinks I'm the best player but I think Dallon deserves the title. He won the match for us! He's secretly a nerd. I think you'll get along fine.

And we bought a new dog. His name is Bowie Wentz. I miss Hemmy. He's been with us ever since we were kids, right? I miss him a lot. But I'm ready to make new memories with Bowie. I hope you get to meet this little fella one day.

Keep me posted, Trick. I miss you everyday.

\- Love, Pete

 

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK** _

**Patrick:** Does Pete talk about me?

 **Gabe:** Always. Why?

 **Patrick:** W-What does he say?

 **Gabe:** That's confidential, Stump. But I assure you, all good things. Too good, if you ask me. He didn't tell me you pack a mean punch for a small guy.

 **Patrick:** So... Did he ever tell you he was in love?

 **Gabe:** With anyone? No. With you? Yes. Lots of times. But I have a feeling you've known for a long time since you're asking it now.

 **Gabe:** I have no business in any of your 'inner struggles' but I just want to ask: What's stopping you from making yourself happy?

 **Patrick:** Gabe...

 **Gabe:** Don't answer that and think about it, man. Pete is my friend, and you are too. Just think about it. It's not too late, you know?

 **Gabe:** _"People who are meant together will always find their way back to each other."_ Mami used to tell me that.

 **Gabe:** I wish you the best.

 **Patrick:**...Thank you, Gabe. You're actually pretty insightful. Who would have thought.

 **Gabe:** I'm like a cobra. I know how to surprise people. ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed how Gabe-centric this is, it's because Cobra Starship. :(  
> I how love mature Gabe has become. My tears from his message were sad but mostly happy. I'll miss Cobra Starship. Some legends are told, some turn to dust, turn to gold but I'll remember them for centuries.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> _Cobras Never Say Die!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** andy are you ready??

 **Pete:** aaaaaandy

 **Pete:** heeey wake uuuuuuup

 **Andy:** Yeah yeah I am

 **Andy:** I know youre excited to see your  _Pattycakes_ but could you chill for a while

 **Pete:** no chill, man. I haven't seen patrick in months!!! and I can't wait for you guys to meet.

 **Andy:** Yes Id love to meet the guy who's got the famous Pete Wentz whipped

 **Pete:** shut up, asshole. just hurry up and let's go. the other guys are otw to the tour bus now

 **Andy:** Yes mom

 

_**You have an instant message from: GABE** _

**Gabe:** Patrick, you busy tonight? Want to go to this concert on the school grounds tonight? I bought us tickets.

 **Patrick:** Why don't you ask Erin out?

 **Gabe:** Uhh no, man. This concert isn't her thing. Come on, Patrick. These tickets have... VIP and stuff.

 **Patrick:**...How did you get those tickets?

 **Gabe:** I told you I bought them, right??

 **Patrick:** Uh huh. Well, what time is the concert?

 **Gabe:** 6pm. I'll bring you home, don't worry.

 **Patrick:** I'm 18, Gabe.

 **Gabe:** Hey, someone needs to look out for you! ;)

 **Patrick:** Fine. Meet me outside of our classroom then let's go together.

 **Gabe:** Sweet. See you later, Stumpy.

 **Patrick:** Asshole.

 

_**You have an instant message from: GABE**_

**Gabe:** Major Wentz, mission accomplished. Patrick will be at your concert tonight.

 **Pete:** nice!! thanks, man! can you take him to the backstage before the concert? 

 **Gabe:** Roger, dude. See you later! Can't wait to see you guys!!

 **Pete:** can't wait to see you guys too!

 

**Stumpy:**

Gabe, I'm going to be a little late. I'll just look for you at the grounds. I just have something to pass to Mr. Howard. I'll catch up!!

_Received: 5:38 pm_

 

**Gabe:**

Are you done?? Come on Patrick!! Hurry!

_Received: 5:57 pm_

 

**Pattycakes:**

Pete, you fucker. I will strangle you when you get down from that concert stage.

_Received: 6:14 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

Wentz is your Pattycakes the one wearing that ridiculous argyle down there? Huh. The way you talk about him... I thought he was an Adonis or something.

 _Received:_ _6:36 pm_  

 

**FErin:**

Wow, Patrick. Pete Wentz is your best friend? Wow. Patrick. Just. Wow.

_Received: 6:45 pm_

 

**Patrick:**

Let me guess, Gabe was on this this whole time? Odd. He told me you weren't into their music.

_Received: 6:48 pm_

 

**FErin:**

Oh, did he?

Received: _6:50 pm_

 

**Hurleyxvx:**

You know what? I stand corrected. I get why you're so proud of your Pattycakes. He's a pretty awesome kid. When you made him play some instruments after our concert, damn. He's no Adonis but he's definitely an Apollo. You need to get this kid in our band, Pete.

_Received: 8:25 pm_

 

**Gabe~ <3:**

Look, I'm sorry okay?? Pete wanted it to be a surprise for Patrick!!! I didn't mean to bring you in this, Erin. :(

_Received: 8:32 pm_

 

**Erin <3:**

I'll forgive you if you treat me on a movie date this week? ;)

_Received: 8:33 pm_

 

**Gabe~ <3: **

Hell yeah!!

_Received: 8:34 pm_

 

 

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** GABRIEL SAPORTA I LOVE YOU

 **Gabe:** Dude. Don't cheat on Patrick. 

 **Pete:** shut up dude. thanks for helping me out. 

 **Gabe:** No problem. Sorry for the little setback on your plan to meet him before the concert. So how did Patrick react?

 **Pete:** it's fine. dudehe punched me hard on the chest when he saw me after the concert.

 **Gabe:** Ouch, man. The little one can really punch.

 **Pete:** ikr? but then we were laughing and hugging and everything was all better. you know this dude I've been talking to you about? Andy Hurley? I introduced him and patrick and they just got along great talking about music and star wars.

 **Gabe:** Someone's taking it easy.

 **Pete:** andy is a cool guy. and patrick can be friends with anyone he likes.

 **Gabe:** So you're okay if he finds someone he likes?

 **Pete:** no but I will respect Patrick's decision. unless the person he likes is an asshole.

 **Gabe:** Why would Patrick ever like an asshole?

 **Pete:** im his best friend, remember?

 **Gabe:** Right. Since you're quite of an asshole then are you saying you don't deserve Patrick?

 **Pete:** i would make a joke about that but I really don't deserve Patrick.

 **Gabe:** Stop that self-pity shit Pete and just go along with it. Patrick keeps you in line, you make Patrick confident. You fucking deserve each other now shut up or else I'll go straight to your hotel room and strangle you myself.

 **Pete:** woah. chill. okay okay I'll shut up.

 **Pete:** but really. thanks for everything.

 **Gabe:** You're treating me tomorrow, jerk.

 

 

**To Pete,**

I blame you for this. Since you came here and announced to the whole university that I was your best friend, people keep asking me about you. ' _How did you and Pete become best friends??' 'What's his number?' 'Is he single?'_ I swear to God people have been asking me  _everyday_ and I just want to have some peace.

But hey, I was really surprised back there. I'm so glad to see you again. I should be the one treating you, you know? When we see each other again, I'll make it up to you. Oh, and say 'Hi' to Andy for me. He's awesome. You guys are awesome. That was an awesome concert. I'll send some pictures to your Mum and Dad! They'll both be proud, just like how proud I am to see you in that concert stage.

Take care on your tour, Pete! And good luck!

\-- Patrick

 

**Pattycakes,**

Can't resist showing off my Pattycakes to the world. At least you're famous now at your school, right?

C'mon, Patrick. You don't have to treat me back. Seeing you again has already been the best treat for me. Andy thinks you're awesome too. He says that he wants you in the band. Told you you're good at this. Not a lot of people can impress Andy. And don't worry! I've already sent some pictures to Mum and Dad! And the fact that you're proud of me makes everything worth it.

I'll miss lots, Trick. I miss you everyday.

\-- Love, Pete

P.S. Oh, and don't be mad at Gabe. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have seen you. 

 

**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Wentz,**

We would advise you to visit our office. There is something we wish to discuss with you about your son's status in school.

Sincerely,

**Harry Bennett**

_College Professor, Political Science Department_

 

**CaptainDallon:**

Pete! Where are you? Your parents are looking for you!!

_Received: 2:23 pm_

 

**CaptainDallon:**

Oh god. Pete. You didn't tell your parents about your band?? Why???

_Received: 2:48 pm_

 

**Mom:**

Pete... Why didn't you tell us? Your Dean told us that you're barely at school these days. And then your soccer captain tells us you're in tour with a band right now?? Pete is there something we need to know? Is there something you're not telling us?

 _Received: 4:37 pm_  

 

**Dear Mom & Dad,**

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I got into a recording company. I have my own band now. And you know what? I feel like I belong here. Dad, I'm not like you. I'm not you. I tried, Dad. But it just... doesn't feel like Politics is for me. I'm sorry if I disappointed you and Mom. But I've been dreaming about this. I'm sorry. But I just don't want to do something that doesn't make me happy or satisfied. Please, please understand.

I know you guys are mad and disappointed at me right now. I hope you can forgive me one day for ruining your trust. 

I love you, Mom... Dad...

\-- Love, Pete

 

P.S. please PLEASE don't tell Patrick. I've already disappointed a lot of people. I can't take it if he becomes disappointed at me too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda getting there I think? Not sure.  
> Oh, and if you guys have read 'Finding Patrick' first before this one then I'm sure you noticed some similarities?? Sorry about that. 
> 
> Any mistakes here are from me. Again, sorry for that, and sorry for taking too long. I hope you guys have a great day!! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Mom & Dad,**

It's been a year now. I think you guys have been receiving my letters. I know you're probably still mad at me, so I won't make this any longer as it is. First of all, thank you. You guys have always supported me in so many ways. Sometimes I think of how I will never make it this far without the both of you. Dad, I'm sorry if I didn't exactly became the lawyer you want me to be. Mom, I'm sorry that your boy didn't finish in college. You were right, Dad. Sometimes the things we expect to happen don't always go that way we want to. Whatever I chose for myself is my decision and I will see it through till the end. So that's why, I've sent this message along with this award. This is where I'm going. And I hope you can be there with me.

I love you always, Mom and Dad.

\-- Pete

 

_**You have an instant message from: GERARD** _

**Gerard:** Hey, Patrick.

 **Patrick:** Gerard! Hey! Haven't heard from you for a while. You've been busy?

 **Gerard:** Yeah. I've been making comics. Did I tell you that I got hired?

 **Patrick:** That's definitely news to me. Congratulations. How's salary?

 **Gerard:** Eh. Not so bad. They give me some art materials for free and that's a bonus for me.

 **Gerard:** How are you doing, Patrick?

 **Patrick:** Pretty good. Things will be a bit hectic these days. I started teaching children in music, and a few gigs at a café

 **Gerard:** You mean as a teacher in school?

 **Patrick:** More like a home tutor.

 **Gerard:** Wait. I thought your Mom wants nothing to do with music in your career?

 **Gerard:**...She doesn't know, does she?

 **Patrick:** No, she doesn't. 

 **Gerard:** Not gonna judge you there, my friend. But why the sudden change?

 **Patrick:** You know that feeling where you're pursuing something halfheartedly? Like, when you know what you gotta do but you don't really want to?

 **Gerard:** So you realized that being an accountant isn't for you, huh?

 **Patrick:** I don't think it ever was. All I can think about is on how to explain this to my Mum. I hate lying to her, but what if she'd hate me? What if she couldn't understand my choice?

 **Gerard:** She will. She's your mother. She loves you, and I'm sure she would understand. Just tell her, okay?

 **Patrick:** But what if she doesn't?

 **Gerard:** She would! Just give her time. Everything takes time. It took me a year to convince my parents that my passion is in art. But they understood eventually. What if it's the same for you?

 

_**You have an instant message from: BRENDON** _

**Brendon:** pete! I got gud news 4 you. ur looking for a replacement, right? I got the guy 4 u!

 **Pete:** who is it this time? this better be good, bren. Last time was pretty disastrous.

 **Brendon:** yeah I kno but im telling u this one is the big deal. I found him here in a café in new york

 **Pete:** huh. funny. my best friend is in new york right now. you got a name for this candidate of yours?

 **Brendon:** uh didn't ask. so are u coming to see him or not? this is ur golden ticket, Pete.

 **Pete:** yeah yeah. besides, I plan to visit my best friend there anyways.

 **Brendon:** great! you can date ur bf while you get the singer! 2birds w/ 1 stone!

 **Pete:** hes my BEST FRIEND, Brendon.

 **Brendon:** still a shortcut 4 bf 

 

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK** _

**Patrick:** Hi, Mom.

 **Pat:** Patrick! Honey! How are you doing?

 **Patrick:** I'm doing great, Mom.

 **Pat:** oooh. That's good. Can't wait to see my little man become a big accountant!

 **Patrick:** Uh. Mom. There's something I wanna tell you.

 **Pat:** What's wrong, honey? Is there a problem?

 **Patrick:** Nothing serious. It's just that... I was thinking, about my career and stuff, you know? And, well... I should have told you this before I even left for New York.

 **Patrick:** Mom, I want to play drums for a band. I WANT to be in a band. That's my dream.

 **Patrick:** And, I still want that. Even now.

 **Pat:** Patrick...

 **Patrick:** I know you told me not to be like Dad. But I'm not Dad. I'm who I wanted to be. I'm sorry, Mom. I'll still continue Accountancy.

 **Pat:** Oh, Patrick. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.

 **Patrick:** Mom?

 **Pat:** Your Dad was right. Whatever it was that happened between us should not affect any of you and your siblings. I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm sorry for stopping you reach your dream just because it reminds me of your father. I was just so mad, so heart broken. I never wanted to make you leave your dream. Why didn't you stop me back then? Why did you still take accountancy if you didn't even want it?

 **Patrick:** b-because I never wanted to see a single tear fall down from your face. I hate seeing you cry, Mom.

 **Pat:** Oh Patrick, baby. I'm so sorry. You can stop if you want to. You can come home. You can come home, Patrick. 

 **Patrick:**...Are you sure? Do you think... I can finally join Pete?

 **Pat:** Of course! And knowing that Pete is there with you is good enough. 

 **Patrick:** But what about my studies? 

 **Pat:** Honey, do you want to spend your life in a boring desk, knowing that your life is out there in the stage? Don't worry, Patrick. What's important is that you know where you want to go. 

 **Patrick:** Thank you, Mom.

 **Pat:** I should be thanking you, honey. I'm so blessed to have wonderful children. I guess, I have your father to thank for as well.

 **Patrick:** ARE YOU GUYS MAKING UP??

 **Pat:** Who knows? ;)

 

**To Trick,**

Hey, Trickster! How's it going?? Looks like I'll be visiting there tomorrow!! Let's hang out on a café! Can't wait to see you, buddy! Hope you're not busy???

\-- Pete

 

**To Pete,**

I'm free as I'll ever be! Anyway, you don't have any tours these days? Why the sudden visit?

\-- Patrick

 

**Trick,**

My buddy, Brendon Urie? Remember him? Kinda found me someone to fill up for our band. 

\-- Pete

 

**Pete,**

Dude, who doesn't know him?? He's an amazing singer and already has a great band. If he didn't have a band, I'd expect the position would be good for him.

\-- Patrick

 

**Trick,**

Don't you want the position? I could just reject Brendon. Come on, Trick. Even Andy thinks you should be in the band. I'll beg your Mum and have some kind of signed agreement to protect you and your virtue and just keep playing music. I want you with me. Patrick please?

\-- Pete

 

**Pete,**

We can talk about it at the café after my job.

\-- Patrick

 

**Bden:**

Yo, Pete! Couldn't come with you tonight! Gotta meet up with a friend of mine who I've haven't seen in a long time. Enjoy your night with Patrick, 'Kay? Hope you like the guy I suggested to you. Text me back & tell me what you think.

_Received: 6:27 pm_

 

**PLKWlll:**

Fuck you Brendon. Fuck you fuck you fuck you I hate you.

_Received: 8:36 pm_

 

**Bden:**

Whoa whoa hey what did I do?? I didn't think he'd suck for you! I think he was pretty talented! I'm sorry I'm sorry!

_Received: 8:40 pm_

 

**PLKWlll:**

I can't... I fucking hate you so much right now holy shit of course it was Patrick. OF COURSE IT WAS PATRICK AND I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT. OF COURSE I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW MY BEST FRIEND COULD SING AND HAS A VOICE LIKE ANGEL. OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW. GOD. I WANT TO KISS HIM SO BAD AND KILL YOU AT THE SAME TIME.

_Received: 8:55 pm_

 

**Bden:**

I'D PREFER THAT YOU KISS HIM INSTEAD OF KILLING ME. BYE PETE!

_Received: 8:57 pm_

 

_**You have an instant message from: GABE** _

**Gabe:** Did you and Pete fight again? He's been contacting you for a while now and you're not answering him. What the hell happened?

 **Patrick:** w-what was I suppose to do, Gabe? He just... did it all of the sudden and I was just so shocked... I don't know what I should have done!

 **Gabe:** Wait. Wait. Just what did he do?

 **Patrick:**...He kissed me.

 **Gabe:** fucking idiot ugh wait here.

 

_**You have an instant message from: PETE** _

**Pete:** Dude what did he say???

 **Gabe:** That you're a fucking asshole for kissing him without his permission. Pete, you scared the guy why the fuck did you do that?

 **Pete:** shit. 

 **Pete:** tell him I'm sorry for scaring him. but I'm not sorry for what I've done.

 

_**You have an instant message from: GABE** _

**Gabe: ...** I think you should hear him out, Patrick. I think you have to know. You  _need_ to know why he did it. Patrick, this isn't just for Pete, okay? This is also for you. 

 **Gabe:** It's been a long fucking journey. Stop running away from something you should have gotten years ago. Stop running away from something you deserve.

 **Gabe** : Talk to him, Patrick.

 **Gabe:** Please?

 

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK** _

**Patrick:**...Pete?

 **Pete:** I love you.

 **Patrick:** Pete...

 **Pete:** No, Patrick. I'm so tired of chasing. I want you to stop and listen to what I have to say. 

 **Pete:** For all my life that's something I never get to tell myself. _I love you._  But you, oh you... You made me feel somewhat  _tolerable_ about myself. The voices shouting in my head have nothing against your words.  _'You're amazing, Pete!', 'You can do it, Pete.', 'I believe in you.'_

 **Pete:** I told myself that if that kid could believe in me, then I can believe in myself too, if I tried hard enough. And you know what? It worked. No more noises, no more voices. Just words keep spilling from my brain and turn in to lyrics. You think I got the label on my own skill? Fuck, Patrick. If you didn't exist, I doubt I'd even reach high school.

 **Pete:** You're a friend that stayed as my friend for years, you're my best friend that never tries to find my perfections and whole heartedly embraced my flaws. You're the first, and last person I love and will ever love. My heart, my spirit... You gave them the light that no person could have ever shown.

 **Pete:** I don't deserve you, Patrick. I don't deserve the little musical genius, or the sassy accountant student. I sometimes ask what have I ever done in this world to have you in my life. You could have any person you could be friends with.

 **Pete:** In the end, you've chosen this broken excuse of a man as your lifelong friend.

 **Pete:** Jesus Christ, Patrick. I'm not religious. I don't know if God exists but I would have prayed just for you to stay with me.

 **Pete:** I would give all the drafts, all the love letters that I never had the courage to send. I would give you the song I've written about you. I would immediately go there and let everything go just to have you with me.

 **Pete:** I'm so clingy, I'm broken, I'm a mess. And you're the only thing that made me feel like I'm still fixable. You're the only one who made me feel like I still have some worth in this world that doesn't even need me.

 **Pete:** But after all those cliché words, and self-depreciating self. I know that what I said before is true.

 **Pete:** I love you.

 **Pete:** Just like our years of friendship, years of separation, years of struggle, that would never change.

 **Pete:** If you decided to forget everything about this, I'm letting you go. And you won't hear from me again. If it would make you happy, I'll stay away. 

 **Pete:** But you won't ever make me forget. How can I ever forget the best thing that came to my life?

 **Pete:**...Take your time, Patrick.

**Pete has logged off**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping it there for this chapter. I think it's almost finished. There are still loose ends that I wish I could have solved, but I think the point here is Pete and Patrick. It took me so long to actually come up on how to progress the story. This is short, I know but thanks for sticking with me and showing support for this fic. I'm still not sure how to end this, but I think I'll know.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and thank you so much for the support on this fic. Have an amazing day!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	12. Epilogue

"Are those all of the auditionees?"

Having an audition makes Pete's head throb. And it's not in a good way. He's not the greatest singer to be judging others but he sure as hell know the difference of  _screaming_ and  _singing._

Pete massages his forehead, letting out a defeated sigh. No luck again, it appears.

Joe appears by his side, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "That's the last of it, man. We've been doing this for hours. What exactly are you looking for?"

Since Arma Angelus disbanded, he decided to find something else. During the search, he found Joe Trohman of all people, rocking it out with a guitar at some music shop when he was looking for instruments. The reunion was nice. He did get a hard kick from him the moment he saw Pete but it was worth it. He didn't know Joe was some secret Guitar God that he didn't notice.

He tends to over look the best things in front of him, it appears.

"Pete?" Andy calls out, his head peeking from outside of the door. "There's one here who wants to catch up with the audition."

"Let them in."

Pete's eyes widen at the appearance of a familiar face that he hasn't seen in a long time. " _Gabe_?"

The cocky grin and charisma isn't far off to the Gabe he used to know. Shades and the crisp dress shirt makes a big difference than the hoodie wearing man he usually talked to.

"Pete, mi amigo! Long time no see! Still short, I notice."

He gapes at the taller man, draping himself over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just had to settle some business here. Heard you were doing an audition so I thought I'd drop by." The other man shrugs, looking a bit sheepish at the surprise visit. "I just wanted to see my best man for the wedding, you know?"

Gabe is finally getting married, it seems. The girl whom he dubbed as 'future-wife' will actually be his wife in a few months. Pete got a chance to meet the lovely Erin, a taller slender blonde that Gabe is simply enamored with. They wanted a simple garden wedding, and they made him Gabe's best man!

How times have changed.

"...So, any luck with your band?" 

Pete shook his head. He's feeling a little tired from looking. There were a lot of interesting people who auditioned. There was this kid named Max, who was absolutely fantastic and knows his rhythm. But for a band that Pete is searching for, he's pretty sure the kid would be great on his own.

He just wishes he could find someone who'd be perfect for the role.

"Nah. Not at the moment. Maybe one day." He says tiredly.

Gabe gives him a sympathetic smile. "You'll find that person one day."

****

It felt like a reunion, meeting all these people he came across with through letters and emails.

He meets Dallon again, and to his surprise, he was with Brendon.

"He's the best friend I've been telling you about, Pete. He idolized you so much to the point that he made his own band just so he could meet you. I didn't think it would work." Dallon says as he chuckles at Brendon's affronted look.

"If you told me sooner Pete Wentz is on your soccer club then I wouldn't bother doing all those stuff." Brendon huffs, then shrugs. "But I don't exactly regret it."

Brendon, is pretty big right now in the music industry. Pete needs to catch up if he wants to be on the game.

Dallon left to get some drinks for them, and Pete caught the way Brendon's gaze seem to last on the taller boy. It makes him smirk at how obvious the other boy is.

"Just confess to him." Pete suggest, in which makes Brendon jump in surprise.

"I-It's not what you think--"

"It's exactly what I think. You like him." Pete concludes, giving him a forward look. He knows that gaze. A lot of people have told him he's done it before to a _'special someone'_.

"It's just that... Dallon has a girlfriend right now. I've... never seen him so in love before. And I'm pretty sure this girl--Breezy--loves him just as much." Brendon chuckles but it didn't go unnoticed that it sounded sad. "But that's okay. As long as he's happy with whoever he's with, then I'm happy for him. I'll be there for him when he needs me."

That sounded somewhat reminiscent to what he experienced. But Brendon took it well, somehow.

"I wish you luck, buddy." Pete says with encouragement. Things will work out for Brendon, he's sure of it.

With a sympathetic, thankful look, Brendon responds. "You too, man. You too."

****

For days, Pete has been accepting demos from aspiring singers who wanted to join the band. Some are great, some are so-so. But there's still something he's looking for. 

Just that night, he received an email entitled Unknown. He clicks on the email to see an audio file attached to it. Pete clicks on the file, and then he hears something rustling from the audio, before a very familiar voice spoke through his speakers that made his heart stop.

_"Hi! I'm Patrick Stump. I wanted to audition for your band and I'll be playing a cover of Beat It by Michael Jackson."_

Pete listens, enraptured by the power and authority in Patrick's voice.

He's heard it for so long; that golden voice. But each time he hears it again, it's always that same feeling where it's like, it's the first time he's ever heard it, and he's always,  _always_ overwhelmed.

Pete felt like he stopped breathing. The only thing he could listen to is the sound of Patrick's voice, and the next thing he knew, his eyes were glistening over the emotions of hearing Patrick's voice again. He chokes up a laugh, covering his eyes at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It's unbelievable. 

Everything about Patrick is unbelievable.

The song finished with a click, and that's when Pete just let's it all break down. Tears that should have fallen years ago just begin to fall.

He hasn't heard from Patrick for years. It's not that Patrick isn't talking to him, it's just that  _he_ was the one who refused to respond. Each time Patrick sent him a letter, he couldn't bare reading it. So he hides each one inside a box, neatly filed and organized based on the dates that they were sent.

He was just so sure of himself, that Patrick would never feel the same way. He was a coward, after all. So he rather ran from rejection than facing it head on.

Pete's pretty sure he just ruined years of friendship over that.

And yet, somehow, Patrick never stopped writing to him. He always finds a way to send a message to him no matter how much he changed his contact details or postal address.

Now, there's this recording. A demo. A demo in which Patrick wants to audition for _his_ band.

_"Hi there."_

Pete's head whips up, acknowledging the sound of Patrick's voice from the speakers. He thought the audio was finished, but it seems Patrick left a message before he did so.

_"If you're hearing this right now, we could practically be strangers at this moment. Or maybe you still consider me as your friend?"_

"You'll always be my best friend, you dummy. Always." Pete's voice breaks a bit as he responds like he's actually talking to Patrick.

_"So, do you remember what you last said to me? You didn't even let me answer the question. That's unfair of you, don't you think?"_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispers. Pete feels guilty making Patrick feel like this,

_"But I don't blame you. Even I would be scared to hear what you'll say if I confessed the same thing. But one thing's for sure, I will never regret it. You know why? Because it's you. Because I'm telling my feelings to the person who already holds my heart even as a kid. It's you."_

Pete blinks a way the wetness from his eyes, trying to comprehend his best friend's words. It's... not what he thinks it is, right? Patrick can never—

_"I love you."_

His mind started to conjure so many thoughts all at once. Patrick loves him. That's only natural, right? They're best friends. Of course, Patrick means it that way. There can be no other reason for him to say that.

 _"I know you're thinking again. So I'll make this clear for you, you dork."_ Patrick says, sounding quite annoyed but with a smile in his tone. Pete had to choke up a laugh at how much the younger man knows him too well.

_"To the boy who has always protected me, who has always made me smile, to the dork who always makes terrible references from Disney movies, to this guy who always, always believed in me no matter how obvious my flaws are. And to this guy who has, and hopefully 'still', loves me for being myself. For all the parts and reasons you miraculously loved me are the same on how much I love you too. Not as a best friend. Not like a brother."_

And with that, Pete closes his eyes, enraptured by the voices of Patrick's words. He holds his breath, anticipating.

_"I love you too, Pete Wentz. Till the end of my days."_

"Till the end of  _our_ days." Pete whispers, letting himself smiles as he rolls the words out of his lips. It sounds like a promise.

He's been tired of breaking them. Pete has no plans on breaking this one.

With his car keys in hand, he walks off to his car and plans to make a visit to the place that he already memorized by heart. It's the place where it all started, and the place where Patrick is right now.

_Home._

****

_**You have an instant message from: PATRICK**_

**Patrick:** You know, Pete. We still don't have a name for the band.

 **Pete:** we were too busy confessing our undying love and wedding plans. I have our rings ready and all.

 **Patrick:**...Please tell me that's a joke because that's too soon—

 **Pete:** its commitment to the _band_ , Pattycakes. chill hahaha

 **Patrick:** I'm breaking up with you.

 **Pete:** its a jooooke!!! ANYWAY I already have a name for the band

 **Pete:** lets be Fall Out Boys

 **Patrick:** Isn't that a Simpsons character?

 **Pete:** yeah but the idea is that we had a fall out and it started the band

 **Patrick:** Huh. That's actually pretty clever.

 **Patrick:** If you can just take off the ' _s'_ part, then it's okay.

 **Pete:**   _Fall Out_ _Boy_?

 **Patrick:**   _Fall Out Boy._

Pete smiles at his phone. He shifts his gaze towards Patrick, who is just right at the other side of the room. Joe and Andy had always found it amusing that they had this thing about messaging each other even when they're right beside each other. 

His parents have forgiven him, and they'll be watching the show once things have been scheduled. One of his closest friends is gonna get married. Patrick's parents have talked it out and have settled being friends much to Patrick's delight. And best of all, he has Patrick again.

He basks in the ambience of the presence he now has in front of him. Joe's been cleaning off his guitar by the couch, Andy's playing some video game at his laptop, and Patrick's just right here in this band. Their _band_. _Fall Out Boy_. And for everything Pete has ever hoped for, this is more than what he thinks he deserves.

 **Pete:** I love it.

And he really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After SO LONG. ALL MOST A YEAR. I've finally ended it. 
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait. Sure, I may hold my stories for long but I will never discontinue and delete them. It's not the best ending ever written but I tried my best to give it a conclusion as a thank you for all the readers who really followed this story from start to finish.
> 
> If you're a new reader who just found this and finished it all the way to the end, then you're pretty luck you didn't have to wait long haha!
> 
> Again, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I still have a few Peterick fics I owe you guys. (notably Finding Patrick) and I'll continue them when I can.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and have a great day!


End file.
